Impulsion d'être
by Reika-Hx
Summary: Une impulsion. Une simple impulsion. Il s'en vas... Il quitte tout... absolument tout. Mais il se rendra vite compte que ... Son passé le rattrapera toujours. /!\ Personnages : Dir en Grey, D'espairsRay et Kisaki. /!\.
1. Prologue : J'étais un enfant

Bonjour !  
Je commence ici une nouvelle mini fiction. Mini parce qu'elle ne contiendras que Sept chapitres maximum (du moins je le pense!).  
Les personnages sont les Dir en Grey ainsi que D'espairsRay et Kisaki. Pour être plus précise elle se concentre sur deux membres de Dir en Grey et Un de D'espairsRay. Voilà ;) !  
Pour la cohérence de l'histoire, Shinya ne connaissait pas les membres de Dir en Grey ni même Kisaki avant de rentrer dans La:Sadies.  
Je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter "Bonne Lecture" et à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes, puisque elle n'est pas entierement corriger pour le moment (mais je tenais quand même à la poster .). Les chapitres ne sont pas très long et vous aurez peut être l'impression parfois que les choses se déroulent vite mais cette fiction était censer être une One Shot à la base, et elle fait déjà cinq chapitre ... alors que je n'ai pas tout écrit ! Donc voilà, c'est tout à fait voulu !

PS : J'ai créé un site pour poster cette fanfiction, si ça vous dit ^=^ : http://impulsion-d-etre.

* * *

**Impulsion d'être (_J'étais un enfant_)**

_.Prologue._

_« J'étais un enfant, ce monstre que les adultes fabriquent avec leurs regrets. »_

[_Jean Paul Sartre_]

T-shirt déchiré de toutes parts, pantalon blanc souillé par de la terre, cheveux en batailles, maquillage emporté par ses larmes violant son visage angélique. C'est ainsi qu'il pénétra chez lui, pleurant toujours autant... Le visage enfouit dans sa manche, la tête baissé, il courra dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bain où il s'effondra après ne pas avoir omis de fermer la porte. Sa mère qui avait entendu son fils monta elle aussi et à peine s'arrêta t-elle devant la pièce où il s'était réfugié qu'elle le martelait déjà de mots dont il se serrait bien passé.

- C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre ? Je t'avais dit avant Vingt heure, pour le dîner ! Tu as une famille, Shin, une famille ! Des parents qui attendent que tu rentre pour pouvoir dîner !

_Dîner, famille_ … Elle n'avait que ces mots là à la bouche. Des mots vide de sens pour la personne qui derrière cette porte était toujours autant porté par les sanglots. Chaque mots qu'elle continuait de prononcer lui assenait un coup au cœur. Il avait mal... Elle le savait...Il n'était pas rentré tard par sa faute... Elle le savait aussi sûrement... puisqu'elle savait tout. Absolument tout, et ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de passé ses nerfs sur lui, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de le faire.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un fils pareil ! Sors de là tout de suite et excuse toi devant moi ! Sois au moins respectueux, ça serrait déjà ça !

Mais il ne bougea que pour aller mettre sa tête sous l'eau froide du robinet.

- Puisque tu es aussi têtu que mal polie, je te laisse, mais dès que tu sortira de cette pièce tu me devras des explications et des excuses !

Il n'entendit pas ces mots qui se perdaient dans la douce mélodie que l'eau prodiguait. Shin attendit qu'elle s'en aille avant de fermer le robinet et de prendre une douche. Une fois qu'il eu finit il sortit de la pièce sans même vouloir être discret, à quoi bon ? Elle l'attendait sûrement au tournant, alors pourquoi aurait-il voulut l'être ? Dans sa chambre il retira son peignoir et s'habilla. Sa mère était déjà sur le pat de la porte et criait de nouveau, pointant un doigt vers la salle de bain qu'il venait de quitter.

- Tu y retourne ranger tes affaires qui trainent part terre ! Ma maison n'est pas un dépotoir.

_Ta maison_... c'était bien ça le problème, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus 'notre' maison. Il ne se sentait plus ici à sa place, et le temps où son sourire suffisait à taire les colères de sa mère était définitivement résolut. Cela dit il ne l'écouta pas et la laissa continuer de déblatérer les pires immondices. Il la fixa, la détaillant. Ses cheveux ternes et rêches tombaient sans forme particulière sur des épaules crispées. Son regard sévère, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus. Elle vieillissait mal, vraiment, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Depuis quand tout avait changé ? Depuis quand avait-elle posée autant de limites ? Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas serrée dans ses bras ? Depuis quand son père ne disait plus rien ? Depuis quand partait-il au lycée le cœur lourd ? Il ne savait pas. C'était arriver petit à petit, cette ambiance c'était installée sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire... puis ça s'était dégradé, ça avait empiré. Les doux mots qu'elle lui glissaient quand il allait mal s'étaient envolés, les sourires de son père effacés, les dîners en famille terminés. Tout avait prit fin depuis un temps indéfini. Tout. Absolument tout.

Sa mère finit par le laisser seul, exigeant de lui qu'il reste bien sagement dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ordonne de la quitter. _Je ne suis plus un enfant_. Elle ne l'avait pas comprit. Elle voulait que son fils sois toujours son « petit chérit adoré »...Elle n'avait pas eu envie qu'il grandisse aussi vite.

_Un jour tu en paiera le prix._ C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour où elle avait refusée de lui venir en aide alors qu'il était allongé par terre en sang, à l'agonie, dans une ruelle non loin de son lycée.

_Aujourd'hui tu en paiera le prix_. Shin prit au hasard des vêtements, ses Cds préférés, ses précieuses baguettes de batterie, son bijoux favoris, qu'il jeta dans son sac, et dévala les escaliers où encore une fois il fut arrêté par sa mère.

- Où vas-tu ? Je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre !

Il ne lui adressa pas même un regard, enfila ses chaussures et passa la porte sans oublier de la claquer. Il ne se retourna à aucun moment sachant pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il passait cette porte. Non, il ne se retourna pas... même si sa mère continuait de crier dans la rue … « _Shin-san, reviens !_ » … mais il était déjà loin.

Au guichet de la gare d'Ōsaka, Shin prenait son billet de dernière minute. Quelle ville avait-il choisit ? Tokyo bien sûr. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit en demandant son ticket à la caissière, mais de toute manière il n'avait plus son entière conscience depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui il y a vingt minutes de ça. Pour son plus grand bonheur un train partait pour la capital dans une demie heure, juste le temps pour lui d'embarquer. Il remercia la guichetier d'un signe de la tête et se dirigea vers le quai indiqué sur son billet. Il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il pouvait le faire en second classe, c'est à dire, modestement et laissa son regard se perdre sur les quais où s'agitaient les habitants de sa ville natale. Une sonnerie le tira de ses rêveries l'obligeant à se lever pour prendre son téléphone portable resté dans son sac. Il ouvrit le message qui s'affichait à l'écran et le lut alors que son cœur se serra. « _Hi Shin-chan, On se voit toujours demain ? Tu me manque. Aishiteru._ »

Jamais il ne répondrait à ce message. Jamais cette personne ne saurait pourquoi Shin était partit. Non, Jamais... Il ne serrait plus jamais ensemble. Fermant les yeux un instant il se dit :« _Gomen, Koi*, Gomen... _» et il éteignit et jeta son portable dans la première poubelle venu avant de retourner s'assoir. Le train s'ébranla, la sirène retentit, le paysage se mua, il était enfin partit.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

*_Koi signifie « amour », surnom affectueux que donne Shin à son petit-ami._


	2. Je suis dépandant du destin

Bonjour !  
Je poste le premier chapitre, parce que j'avance assez bien dans l'écriture de cette mini-fiction, esperont que ça dure ! J'espère qu'il vous plaiera, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_.Chapitre 1._

_« Je suis dépendant du destin, Je suis seul et je m'attarde sur ce destin »_

_[Dir En Grey - Kodou]_

_**4 ans plus tard~**_

- C'est bon les gars, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez fait du bon boulot !

Dans ce petit studio Tokyoïte, cinq amis et collègues s'afférèrent à ranger leur matériel. Chacun remballaient précieusement ses affaires à leur place. Celui qui venait de prononcer cette phrase partit le premier, rappelant aux quatre autres de ne pas oublier de fermer la salle.

- Ne t'en fait pas Kao', on sait ! - Répondit avec une pointe d'amusement un jeune homme arborant des cheveux rouge sang

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui fut le deuxième à quitter les lieux, suivit de près par un petit homme blond qui leur cria presque joyeusement au revoir. Ne resta plus que les deux dernières personnes. L'une aux long cheveux bleuté et l'autre aux cheveux blond vénitien coupés au carré. Le premier s'approcha de l'autre et se pencha au dessus de lui, alors qu'il était le nez penché sur sa grosse caisse.

- Un problème Shinya ?

- Ma pédale bougeait pendant les répétition, je vérifiais qu'elle soit bien accrochée... visiblement oui.

- Aller, viens, tu verra ça demain, on rentre.

Visiblement pas près à écouter son collègue, ledit Shinya continuait de chercher ce qui pouvait bien être la cause de son problème.

- Part devant Totchi-chan, je te rejoindrais...

Aussi têtu que l'autre, il se glissa derrière la batterie et saisit comme il le put le bras de Shinya pour attirer son corps contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Le blond se retourna pour lui faire face et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent et d'un commun accord quittèrent la salle sans oublier de la fermer, se remémorant la seul fois où c'était arriver et la tête déconfite de leur leader quand il avait débarqué ce matin là, convaincu qu'on les avaient cambriolés. Ils rirent de bon cœur ensemble et montèrent dans la voiture de Toshiya pour ensuite prendre la route.

Une fois chez eux, l'un comme l'autre se mis à l'aise. Shinya annonça qu'il allait prendre sa douche, laissant seul Toshiya qui était déjà derrière les fourneaux. Dans la salle d'eau, Shinya commença par ôter ses vêtements puis se démaquiller. Avant de rentrer sous la douche, il décrocha ses boucles d'oreilles et ouvrit un petit coffret où il était censé les ranger, sauf qu'il arrêta son geste. Étrangement, aujourd'hui, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur l'unique boucle présente dans la boite. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en apparence, juste un médiator pendu au bout d'une fine chaine. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel médiator, c'était le _sien_. Secouant sa tête pour que ces lointains souvenirs quittent son esprit, il rangea vite fait bien fait ses autres bijoux et se jeta sous la douche comme si ça avait été une question de vie ou de mort. L'eau gelée glissait abondamment sur sa peau. Qu'est ce qu'il aimait ça... Au moment où il sortait enfin, Toshiya entra dans la salle, tendant à son amant le téléphone. Shinya le questionna du regard.

- Kisaki !

_Kisaki_... Alors qu'il saisissait le téléphone pour répondre à son ami, Shinya se remémorait sa rencontre avec lui …

_**4 ans plus tôt~**_

Ça faisait deux mois que Shin avait posé ses pieds sur le sol Tokyoïte. D'ailleurs on ne pouvait plus vraiment dire qu'il se nommait Shin. Il avait tout quitté, tout laissé derrière lui : parent, ami, amant … Sa vie, tout simplement, mais aussi son prénom et nom de famille. A son arrivée il avait trouvé le moyen de se fournir des faux papier d'identité, maintenant il s'appelait Shinya Terashi, et il n'était personne d'autre. Ayant arrêté ses études, et étant seul, l'unique moyen pour lui de survivre dans cette jungle inconnue était bien évidemment de travailler. Il avait écumé les bars jours et nuits pendant une semaine avant qu'un immense club daigne bien vouloir le prendre. Travailler d'arrachepied avait été son seul objectif avant de pouvoir enfin faire ce à quoi il aspirait. Depuis son plus jeune âge il jouait de la batterie, instrument auquel il s'était vite attaché et auquel il portait une importance sans borne. Seulement, il l'avait elle aussi abandonnée en partant et ne pouvait au début, pas se permettre d'en acheter une, déjà qu'il peinait à payer le taudis dans lequel il logeait. Mais même s'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de pouvoir se fournir un nouvel instrument, il laissa des petites annonces ça et là pour savoir si ses talents n'intéresserait pas quelqu'un. Et ça n'avait retenu l'attention de personne... jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Tadashi Matsura passe par là.

Shinya époussetait pour la énième fois de la journée les verres du bar, les remettaient en place faisant attention à ce qu'il soit bien posés au millimètre près. Il avait ses pensées tournées uniquement vers son seul but, quand un jeune homme qu'il n'avait d'abord pas remarqué s'assit au bar. Il était trop occupé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, même pas pour poser ses yeux sur la personne aux longs cheveux roux, au maquillage extravagant et au physique avantageux qui venait de s'assoir à quelques mètres de lui. Non, même pas pour ça. Et pourtant l'entrer de cette personne en ce lieux n'avait échappée à aucun clients, ni membres du personnel. Tout le monde c'était retournés sur le jeune homme androgyne à qui sa tenu moulante et féminine allait à ravir. Tout le monde, sauf Shinya. Ce fut un raclement de gorge, puis deux qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il se dirigea vers l'homme sans vraiment l'observer, mais quand il lui fit enfin face il prit le temps de détailler son visage fin. Son si beau visage fin... mais ce n'est pas son visage qui l'interpella, mais ses yeux. Ses yeux lui inspirait confiance et respect... et pourtant il était convaincu que ce n'était pas voulu, que le jeune homme n'en avait sûrement pas conscience. Il reprit alors ses esprits et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire.

- Un thé vert s'il vous plait

En même temps qu'il formulait sa demande, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, renforçant l'aura qu'il dégageait déjà. Shinya lui intima de patienter quelques secondes et alla préparer ce qu'il lui avait commandé. _Un thé vert_. Comme lui, se fit-il remarquer à lui même. L'infusion ne dura pas longtemps et il put servir son client dans les deux minutes qui suivirent. Le jeune homme but sa boisson tout en observant attentivement chaque fait et geste du serveur. Shinya qui était retourné à ses affaires sentait passablement un regard posé sur lui. Il ne se formalisa pas de suite, et laissa l'inconnue l'épier même si d'habitude il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Le jeune homme resta assis là tout l'après midi, commandent à intervalle régulié un thé... toujours vert et consacrant son entière attention à Shinya. Pas une fois il ne décrocha son regard de lui. Lorsque vint dix huit heure, le jeune homme interpella le serveur.

- S'il vous plait ?

Son visage s'illumina à nouveau, permettant à Shinya de reprendre de la contenance... C'était vrai après tout, se faire observer toute la journée par un homme et devoir parler à ce même homme, c'était quand même gênant. Il répondit donc un timide « oui » avant de le laisser continuer.

- Vous êtes libre après votre service ?

Shinya réfléchit... Bien sûr qu'il l'était, qu'aurait-il eu d'autre à faire ? Il acquiesça, n'osant pas imaginer la proposition que son interlocuteur allait lui faire.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous monopolise rien qu'une petite heure après ?

Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, c'est juste que là, il avait du mal à réaliser... Il était rester là toute la journée... à l'attendre ? Non, il devait se méprendre, il y avait sûrement erreur sur la personne... mais Shinya avait beau tourner la tête dans tous les sens, le regard de son client était belle et bien fixé sur lui. Il hocha donc la tête à la positive.

- Quelle heure ?

Shinya regarda vite fait bien fait la pendule accrochée en face et annonça au jeune homme qu'il finirait dans une demie heure.

-Je vous attend dehors ! A tout de suite

- A bientôt !

Et le jeune homme se leva et disparut derrière la grande porte. La demie heure passa à la vitesse de l'éclaire, et il était déjà dans les cabinets du personnel entrain de se changer. Disant un dernier au revoir général à tout ses collègues présents, il sortit par derrière pour rejoindre l'entrer. Comme il l'avait indiqué, le client était bien là, posé contre le mûr et attendait, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Shinya s'approcha en faisant exprès de marcher bruyamment pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Ça ne rata pas puisqu'un visage radieux se tourna vers lui.

- La demie heure est déjà passée ?

- Je le crains, oui.

- Vous désirez aller à un endroit spécial ?

- Ce que vous voulez me conviendras, tant que ce n'est pas dans ce bar

Shinya pointa du doigt le club duquel il venait de sortir et deux rires cristallins résonnèrent à l'unissons.

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Ils marchèrent tout deux l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire mot jusqu'à arriver devant un bar plus intime où seul quelques lumières tamisées étaient encore allumées. Le jeune homme salua amicalement le barman et alla s'installer dans un petit coin reclus où une seul petite table et deux canapés plutôt confortable étaient cachés par un tenture. Shinya le suivit modestement, l'imitant sans poser de question.

- Je vous propose d'aller droit au but, à moins que cela vous pose un problème ?

Shinya hésita, il n'était pas vraiment de ces gens directe, du moins pas autant directe, il préférait de loin préparer un minimum les personnes à ce qu'ils allaient leur annoncer, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le mode de fonctionnement de son vis-à-vis.

- Allez-y !

- Je m'appelle Tadashi Matsura et si je vous ais observé toute la journée c'est pour une raison bien précise.

* * *

A suivre ... !


	3. Coupe tes ailes de douleur

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui continu de planter le décors. Désoler pour le trop plein de paroles. L' "action" viendras plus tard. Si les chapitres sont petit, c'est parce que cette fiction était destiné à n'être qu'une One shot, à la base, alors je m'en excuse ! En espérant tout de même que ça vous plaisent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_.Chapitre 2._

_« Coupe tes ailes de douleur, Vers un lendemain in-atteignable »_

_[Dir En Grey - Red … [EM] ]_

Shinya déglutit... alors il n'avait vraiment rien mal interprété...C'était bien pour lui qu'il était là.

- J'avais besoin de vous observer avant de venir vous parler... C'est étrange mais c'est ainsi. Je devais être sûr.

- Sûr ?

Ça inquiétait de plus en plus Shinya cette histoire... de quoi avait-il besoin d'être sûr ?

-A moins que je me sois trompé de personne, c'est bien vous qui avez déposé des annonces disant que vous étiez batteur ?

-Ou...Oui.

-Et bien il se trouve que j'en recherche un justement.

Shinya acquiesça, plus machinalement qu'autre chose, mais il le fit. Matsura le fixait d'un œil déterminé, il n'avait certes pas entendu ses talents de musicien mais il savait... Il le sentait, et il n'avait pas eu tord. Un serveur les interrompit dans leur duel visuel en déposant deux tasses de thé fumant devant chacun d'eux. Matsura saisit le breuvage et en but quelques gorgés avant de continuer ce pourquoi il était là.

-Dite moi clairement si cela vous intéresse

Shinya venait enfin de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se reprit bien vite en main, constatant qu'au point où il en était il pouvait bien se permettre de foncer tête baissé et répondit avec tout l'entrain dont il était capable.

-Bien sûr... Vous avez bien mentionné qu'il ne manquait Q'un batteur ?

-Oui, les autres membres sont des amis

-Je suis d'accord pour un essais, cela dit il est certain que si vous désirez me garder, je devrais d'abord avoir un regard sur ce que vous faites comme musique et qu'elle style vous abordez.

-Cela vas de sois... Demain après votre service ?

-Je ne travaille pas demain.

-Alors disons Quinze heure, et évitez d'être en retard. Je compte sur vous.

Sur ce ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et Matsura tendit une carte de visite à son interlocuteur avant de prendre congé. Shinya sortit à son tour, serrant au creux de sa main ce qui serrait le début d'une grande aventure.

**Retour au présent~**

Shinya saisit le combiné et le porta à son oreille avant de brailler.

-Tu appelle toujours quand il ne faut pas, à croire que tu le fais exprès !

-J'aime te déranger Shinya !

-Tu appelais pour ?

-Avoir des nouvelles... je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu m'a contacté tu n'étais pas dans un bel état !

-Désoler Kisa-chan, tout c'est arrangé avec Toshiya...mais avec notre tournée, tu sais, je n'ai pas put prendre le temps de t'appeler.

-Je me sens délaissé !

-Kisa'!

-Je plaisante !

La conversation dura une bonne heure pendant laquelle chacun raconta à l'autre les événements de ces dernières semaines. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, faute de temps, mais dès qu'ils le faisaient ou qu'ils trouvaient en moment pour se parler, ça pouvait durer des heures. Beaucoup de chose les avaient rapproché et malgré la séparation de La:Sadies ils étaient tout de même restés de très, très, bon amis. Shinya dû laisser Kisaki car dans le salon, Toshiya criait à son amant de bien vouloir le rejoindre pour dîner puisque c'était la quatrième fois qu'il réchauffait le repas. Il céda mais promit au bassiste de le rappeler plus tard. Il avait encore plein de chose à lui dire. Si lors de leur première rencontre Kisaki l'avait fasciné mais impressionné, cette impression s'était vite tarit.

**4ans plus tôt~ Studio des futurs La:Sadies**

Tooru baillait avachit sur le canapé alors que les deux autres personnes présentent – Kaoru et Daisuke – accordaient leur guitares. Matsura arriva quelques minutes plus tard, s'excusant de ne pas avoir été à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, Tooru dort encore !

Le bassiste jeta un rapide regard à son chanteur qui en effet, avait l'air d'être gentiment bercé par les bras de Morphée.

-Et bien il vas falloir qu'il se réveille, notre futur batteur arrive dans un quart d'heure

-futur ? Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi

Matsura acquiesça vaguement avant de repartir dans ses lointaines pensées. C'est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu jouer mais après tout il avait déjà eu les mêmes impressions en rencontrant Tooru et Daisuke, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Il alla sélectionner le morceau qu'il désirait faire jouer à Shinya et mis en marche son instrument avant de …

Au même moment devant la porte ouverte Shinya observait la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré hier venait d'enclencher son instrument au maximum du son et jouait un morceau rapide. Le bruit réveilla une petite personne blonde affalé sur un canapé qui poussa ensuite quelques jurons à l'adresse de l'autre. Ceux qui avaient l'air d'être des guitaristes rigolaient de bon cœur en voyant le petit se lever pour aller baisser le son de la basse de Matsura.

-Au moins tu es débout !

Shinya osa enfin frapper. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, et le bassiste l'invita à entrer.

-Les gars je vous présente …

-Shinya

-Shinya, c'est lui qui vas passé derrière la batterie

Tooru glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Die, ce qui eut pour dont de les faire rire tout les deux. Matsura les regarda d'un air accusateur avant de faire brièvement les présentation. Le petit blond était donc le chanteur... Shinya appréhendait...

Matsura le laissa se mettre à l'aise avant de lui tendre la partition qu'il avait minutieusement choisit. Shinya la parcourut en travers, heureux que ce soit de son niveaux et fit signe au bassiste que c'était bon.

-Je propose que tu joue d'abord seul deux partitions, une de ton choix puis celle ci, et si c'est bon, on joue tous ensemble histoire de voir si l'on arrive à s'accorder.

-D'accord

Il sortit ses baguettes et s'installa derrière la batterie présente. Les quatre autres personnes allèrent s'assoir sur la banquette et l'audition put commencer.

Matsura était fière de ne s'être une fois de plus pas trompé. Shinya était le candidat idéal. A l'instant où le dernier son de la cymbale s'étouffa, Matsura s'approcha du batteur et son attitude changea... Il était la personne que Shinya avait vu tout à l'heure se comporter avec les autres quand il attendait devant la porte. Il n'était plus la personne qu'il avait rencontré dans le bar et qui l'avait invité à discuter... C'était flagrant, comme si une barrière c'était effondré tout à coup et que Matsura devenait moins froid... ou plus amicale, question de point de vu. Shinya comprit alors que c'était bon, que s'il voulait intégrer le groupe plus aucun obstacle n'étaient présent. Il pouvait décider lui seul s'il restait ou partait, aucune option n'était inaccessible. Bien sûr Matsura confirma ce à quoi il s'attendait, les autres aussi se détendirent plus et donnèrent leur accord : s'il voulait, il pouvait. C'était la plus belle des sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée : avoir le choix. Parce qu'il l'avait. Et il n'hésita pas une seconde... Il demanda d'abord les formalités d'usage : jouer avec eux, voir leur compositions, ce genre de chose en sommes. L'après midi passa à la vitesse de l'éclaire, l'ambiance était conviviale et Shinya avait le bonheur de constater que tous étaient vraiment liés. Matsura, comme bon leader qu'il était mais aussi par envie, passa sa journée aux côtés de Shinya pour lui expliquer tel ou tel chose. Le batteur fut d'ailleurs agréablement surprit d'apprendre qu'il pouvait modifier les partitions de batterie à sa guise – en les consultant bien sûr – et qu'ils avaient attendu d'être au complet pour choisir le nom du groupe... Il aurait donc son mot à dire, et il aimait ça. Il ne se voyait pas intégrer un groupe où tout était déjà bien enclenché et où il se sentirait de trop.

-Oh faite ! Nous avons chacun à ça près un nom de scène... Je me fais appeler Kisaki, Tooru : Kyo, et Daisuke : Die ... Kaoru reste Kaoru... Si tu veux modifier ton prénom, n'hésite pas.

Il lui sourit pour seul réponse... premier sourire de la journée d'ailleurs, qui fut plaisir à son interlocuteur qui avait crut jusque là que Shinya serrait un bloc de glace durant un moment.

-Ah et aussi … Tu peux m'appeler Kisaki bien sûr, je préfère et puis... mes amis m'appelle tous comme ça...

Cela voulait-il dire que maintenant qu'il faisait partie du groupe, il entrait dans son cercle d'ami ? Sûrement un peu de ça mais pas totalement... On ne se fait pas idée sur la personne en deux rencontres dont une brève qui plus est, Shinya le savait et il approuvait. Seulement il accepta de l'appeler par son pseudonyme mais quelque chose le chiffonna.

-Mais les autres... Ils t'appelle Matsura ?

-Oui... Ces trois là font exception juste pour m'ennuyer... d'ailleurs on le fait tous... Tooru déteste qu'on l'appelle ainsi, mais on le fait quand même, c'est de bonne guerre.

Vingt heure venu ils se donnèrent rendez vous le lendemain dans la soirée, et se quittèrent. Ils se séparèrent dehors, Shinya partant le premier. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour observer le studio qu'il venait de quitter, il eu comme le sentiment que ce n'était que le début de beaucoup de chose.

De leur côté les quatre autres qui rentraient ensemble parlaient activement du batteur. Kisaki prônait avoir réussit à trouver le bon, et à ce moment là, il se souvint que Die et Kyô avait rit au moment des présentation, et leur en demanda la raison.

-Tooru me disait juste que ce n'était pas derrière mais sur la batterie qu'il allait finir par passer !

Kisaki tenta de frapper le petit blond mais il l'évita de justesse, faisant rire les autres membres du groupe.

* * *

_Vos avis ?_  
_A la prochaine ;-)_


	4. Incapable de m'ouvrir moimême

_.Chapitre 3._

_« Incapable de m'ouvrir moi-même, c'est ma faiblesse, mon passé »_

_[Dir En Grey - Mushi]_

_**Retour au présent~**_

Kaoru venait de tous les appeler en catastrophe, il avait besoin de les voir, là, tout de suite et en plus de ça, chacun ne devait pas omettre d'apporter son instrument. Aucun n'avait protesté, c'était leur jour de repos, certes, mais quand il s'agissait de travail ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Ils étaient donc tous dans le studio désormais, attendant que leur leader daignent bien leur donner la raison de ce rassemblement précipité. Il leur annonça alors qu'ils avaient été choisit pour remplacer un groupe qui s'était désisté pour un 'Event' la semaine prochaine. Les Dir En Grey devaient donc se mettre au répétition dès aujourd'hui et sans perdre une minute de plus. Ils devaient être parfaitement au point sur chacune de leur chanson, et choisir la setlist qu'ils joueraient au concert.

La semaine passa à une vitesse endiablée, ni les uns ni les autres n'eurent le temps de voir les heures passer, ni même de les compter – ils n'étaient plus à ça près. L'avant-veille du concert, Tooru s'emportait pour un rien, et la fatigue de ces derniers jours se faisaient ressentir. Pour le bien de tous, Kaoru leur permit de rentrer chez eux et se reposer le lendemain aussi pour être en pleine forme pour le concert. Le bassiste et le batteur passèrent leur journée de repos ensemble, au lit à dormir quand le téléphone sonna. Ce fut Shinya qui se leva pour répondre.

-Shinya-chan !

-Kisa...

-oh, je dérange encore !

-Bingo ! Je dormais...

-Désolé... J'aimerais qu'on se voit, ça fait longtemps !

-Demain on donne un concert, tu n'as qu'à venir.

-Vous faites l'Event ?

-Oui... Tu en as entendu parler ?

-Ouais... Je viendrais alors ! A demain !

-A demain Kisa-chan !

Il raccrocha pour aller se blottir au chaud, dans son lit, dans les bras de son amant.

Le lendemain matin fut dure pour chacun mais ils ne furent pas pour autant en retard. La matinée ils allèrent à la salle faire les arrangements. Chacun s'afféra à faire avec le plus de sérieux possible son travail. Une ambiance familial régnait sur la scène, détendant toute l'équipe. Les portes laissèrent le public entrer à quinze heure. La salle se remplis à une vitesse infernal, alors que dans les loges les Dir En Grey étaient déjà fin près pour monter sur scène. Étant le deuxième groupe à passer ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Une fois sur les planches chacun se laissa aller à l'ambiance qui régnait oubliant l'espace d'une heure la semaine agitée qu'ils venaient de passer, heureux de pouvoir offrir au public une performance digne de leur nom. Les dernières notes résonnèrent, ils saluèrent et allèrent se réfugier dans les loges, ensemble. Kyô s'assoupit sur le canapé, alors que Die et Tohiya étaient déjà aller parcourir les autres loges pour saluer leur amis. Quand à Shinya il prit une douche, se changea pour s'habiller d'un jogging et être à l'aise et mis des lunettes et une casquette avant d'annoncer au deux autres qu'il allait regarder le concert. Il se glissa avec discrétion jusqu'au gradin réservés aux _Guest _et se cala sur un siège. Une demie heure passa et ses paupières commencèrent à se faire lourdes, la fatigue retombant de nouveau. Il glissa sa casquette sur ses yeux pour se cacher et se laissa bercer par la musique du nouveau groupe qui venait de faire son entrer. A ce moment là, son téléphone portable sonna. Sortant de sa léthargie il poussa un juron avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour chercher l'appareil... qu'il n'eut pas le temps de trouver. En effet ses prunelles se posèrent sur la scène. A gauche, un guitariste grand et élancé maniait à la perfection son instrument. Ses cheveux noir mi-long, ses yeux en amandes, sa manière de jouer... Le sang du batteur ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur rata un battement. Le moindre de ses muscles se contractèrent, son sang vint titiller ses tempes lui faisant tourné la tête. Il détailla la personne qui se démenait sur scène avec la plus grande attention. Et est-ce bien lui ? Tout laissait porter à croire que oui. Le doute lui étreignait tout de même les entrailles. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son jogging au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la situation. Les gestes assurés du guitariste, son étonnant charisme, ses sombres prunelles scintillantes... Le noir envahit la pièce, puis une lumière s'alluma uniquement sur _lui_ comme un signe du destin pour prouver à Shinya qu'_il_ était bien de retour. Le batteur tenta de se mouvoir mais ne put que porter une main à son cœur, ayant peur que celui ci sorte de sa poitrine tant il menait une danse effrénée. Avant même qu'il n'en ait pu prendre conscience une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il reprit alors entière possession de ses membres et d'un geste vif essuya cette perfide goute d'eau qui n'aurait pas du être là. De léger tremblement secouèrent son corps. D'un geste mécanique il tendit sa main devant lui mais celle ci retomba derechef... Il ne devait pas. Il devait partir, là, tout de suite. Cela dit son corps n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, ses pieds restaient définitivement cloués au sol et ses yeux fixés sur cette personne qui bougeait sur scène, ne faisant qu'un avec son instrument. Il dû faire violence à son esprit pour fermer les yeux, desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur son vêtement, se lever, puis simplement commencer à marcher. A ce moment là, la musique s'arrêta, les cris de la foule retentirent et Shinya tourna son regard vers la scène qui était désormais vide. Il s'empressa alors et ses jambes se mirent à courir sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Dans sa poche, son téléphone sonnait toujours sans même qu'il ne l'entende. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête, partir. Il venait de quitter la scène cela voulait dire qu'il était dans les coulisses et qu'il y avait risque de le croiser... Plusieurs fois il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il était entièrement déstabilisé. Dans les coulisses il slaloma entre les artistes, en bousculant parfois omettant de s'excuser tellement son but l'obsédait. Il percuta même Toshiya qui le retint par la manche.

-Shinya, tu cours où comme ça ?

Se débattant légèrement et sans brutalité il réussit à échapper à son emprise et sans lui répondre continua son ascension vers la sortie. Il courut encore un peu et ralentit le pas, essoufflé, que lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de la porte. Seulement il avait négligé un détail, ce détail qui changerait tout. Son téléphone sonnait encore et même s'il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, la personne qui s'évertuait à l'appeler était bel et bien déterminée. Cette personne n'étant autre que Kisaki. Kisaki qui venait de croiser Toshiya qui lui venait de croiser Shinya. Toshiya qui avait essayer de rattraper son amant mais l'avait perdu de vu quand Kisaki l'avait interpellé. Kisaki qui justement, venait de demander à Toshiya s'il n'avait pas vu Shinya. Toshiya qui répondit que si, il venait juste de le perdre de son champ de vision mais qu'il semblait s'enfuir vers la sortie. Kisaki qui s'était élancé à sa poursuite et qui maintenant, venait de sauter gaiement sur le dos de Shinya qui lui même avait la main posée sur la poignée qui aurait dû être son échappatoire mais qui finalement ne le fut pas.

-Tu comptais t'en aller sans me dire bonjour ? Je suis venu pour toi quand même !

Les yeux du batteur s'écarquillèrent, oui, il avait omis UN détail... et ce détail était Kisaki même. Il dû prendre sur lui pour reprendre son souffle qui s'était saccadé à cause du stress imminent qui broyait sa poitrine. Il fit descendre le bassiste de son dos et prit sur lui le plus possible pour lui offrir un sourire radieux et dû rassembler toute ses forces pour pouvoir lui répondre avec le minimum de tendresse qu'il avait toujours eu envers lui :

-Bien sûr que non ! Je sortais fumer...

Excuse tout à fait nul puisque de toute évidence, Shinya n'avait jamais fumé, et avait par dessus tout horreur de ça... mais là, l'esprit totalement troublé, le cœur battent la chamade il n'avait trouvé aucun autre échappatoire.

-Tu fume Shinya ?

Au point où il en était mentir un peu plus un peut moins …Il acquiesça.

-Mais maintenant que tu es là …

-Tu viens, j'ai plein de chose à te raconter !

Shinya aurait voulu trouver quelque chose pour s'enfuir mais rien ne s'offrait à lui. Il venait en plus de ça de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune de ses affaires, donc, pas ses clefs, donc, pas moyen de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait même pas d'argent pour pouvoir se payer le métro ou un taxie... Vraiment, sur ce coup, il n'avait pas assuré. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène, répondit à la positive à l'invitation de Kisaki se disant qu'il allait faire un petit saut par sa loge, prendre ses affaires, feindre la maladie et s'en aller ni vu ni connue. Mais bien sûr s'était sans compter que Kisaki allait d'abord l'entrainer dans la marrée humaine de musiciens et par la même occasion dire bonjour à certains de ses amis. Alors qu'il était entrain de saluer avec entrain un certain Tsukasa, Kisaki saisit la main de Shinya, dit un bref « à toute » à ce dernier et sauta dans les bras d'une personne qui passait par là tout en l'assommant de « bonjour », « ca va? », « tu étais super sur scène »... Il ne remarqua aucunement le trouble de Shinya qui venait de se figer à nouveau en reconnaissant la personne que le bassiste tenait dans ses bras. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux de Shinya se cacher derrière un torrent de larmes silencieuses, ni même les tremblements incessant qui venaient de nouveau posséder le corps frêle du batteur. Kisaki se tourna vers Shinya pour lui présenter la personne à qui il venait de dire bonjour.

-Shinya, je te présente Karyu ! Un ami !

Ledit Karyu qui n'avait pas encore poser les yeux sur la personne que Kisaki lui présentait resta statique quand il reconnut celui qu'il avait toujours profondément aimé. Il laissa s'échapper un seul mot, un seul et unique mot qui retentit plutôt comme une douloureuse plainte.

-Shin ?

Shinya prit le même chemin que tout à l'heure sans même se soucier qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer. Il devait s'en aller, aller autre part. Partout mais pas ici, pas là où était la seul personne qu'il avait crut ne jamais à avoir de nouveau affronter. Il se sentait idiot... Il se sentait redevenir cet adolescent impulsif qu'il avait été quatre ans plutôt en laissant son ancienne vie derrière lui. Cachant sa tête dans son bras comme il l'avait fait des millions de fois avant, laissant ses pas le mener vers la sortie et continuer dans les rues de Tokyo, il continua de courir jusqu'à s'effondrer par terre, le corps prit de terribles sanglots... Son passé était indéniablement obligé de le rattraper.


	5. Mon propre cœur ma tué

_.Chapitre 4._

_« Mon propre cœur m'a tué »_

_[ Dir En Grey – Mushi ]_

Alors que Shinya était toujours assis sur le trottoir, la tête entre ses mains pour se cacher du reste de la population, il se rappela. Il se rappela du jour où avec Kisaki ils avaient décidé de brûler tout ce qui lui restait de son passé … Il se rappelait... Et ce jour là, il avait commis une grande erreur.

_**4 ans plus tôt~ Appartement de Kisaki**_

Le jeune bassiste faisait tranquillement la cuisine tout en laissant vogué ses pensés au loin. Ça faisait trois semaines que Shinya faisait partie du groupe et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il avait réussit à s'intégrer à la perfection et tout deux avaient tissés des liens plutôt forts. A ce moment là, alors qu'il secouait la poêle pour faire frire des oignons, il sursauta. La sonnerie de son appartement venant de retentir. Il s'essuya en vitesse les mains, retira son tablier et avant d'ouvrir jeta un œil par le judas. Il resta d'abord bloqué puis finit par ouvrir à son invité surprise.

-Shinya-chan ?

-Gomen, Kisa... Est-ce-que... En faite je...

Le bassiste considéra ce que Shinya avait entre le mains, et comprit la situation.

-On sera un peut à l'étroit mais bon, entre !

-Ari...gatô...

Kisaki lui arracha ses valises et lui lança un énorme sourire pour le rassurer. Il alla ensuite les déposer dans sa chambre et sortit un futon qu'il installa au côté du sien.

-Voilà, installa toi, je retourne au fourneaux !

Il finit donc de faire à manger, ajoutant une portion en plus, et mit la table. Lorsqu'il eut finit il se dirigea vers la chambre où une fois dans l'embrasure de la porte, il s'arrêta. Shinya était de dos mais on pouvait de là voir les léger tremblement qui agitaient son corps. On devinait des larmes dû au seul bruit qui emplissait la pièce. Le batteur tenait dans ses mains quelques photographies et lettres qu'il avait conservé de son passé. D'où il était Kisaki ne pouvait voir que le coin corné d'un de ces nombreux papier mais devina sans peine de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur la situation de Shinya. Il savait que si ce dernier était sans famille, ni ami ce n'était pas pour rien. Il aurait voulu s'approcher et prendre Shinya dans ses bras pour le rassurer mais il ne le fit pas. Si comme il le pensait ces papier appartenait au passé du batteur, il n'avait pas le droit de violer la barrière qu'il avait installer entre « l'avant » et « l'après ».

-Tu devrais peut être les brûler...

Shinya se retourna violemment, surpris par la présence de Kisaki. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il reconsidéra ce que le bassiste venait de lui dire.

-Tu as sûrement raison...

Ils laissèrent tout deux passé quelques secondes.

-J'ai une petite cheminé dans le salon si tu veux …

Shinya hocha la tête et se leva en prenant tout ce qui constituait son passé. Tout sauf la boucle d'oreille qui était bien au chaud dans une petit boite à bijoux. Il se dirigea vers la pièce principal, demanda l'aide de Kisaki pour allumer la cheminée et attendit avant de vraiment se décider.

-Tu ne me demande pas ce que c'est ? Ni de les regarder ? Ni d'explication ?

-Je suis ton présent Shinya … Il y a des moments dans la vie où il ne vaut mieux pas mêler les deux.

Il marqua une pause.

-Je t'attend dans la cuisine, le dîner est prêt.

Et un part un il avait laisser partir en fumer les lettres de Karyu ainsi que les photographies qu'il avait prises avec lui. Il avait tout fait disparaître... pour ne laisser place qu'à Shinya.

_**Retour au présent~**_

Oui. Il avait commis une grosse erreur. Il aurait dû insister, insister pour que Kisaki sache, que au moins lui soit au courant. Mais non. S'il avait un temps soit pas forcer Kisaki à ne poser ne serait ce qu'un œil sur une photo il aurait reconnue Karyu. Il l'aurait reconnu et... Jamais il ne les auraient présenter. J'aimais il n'aurait eu à le revoir. Non, jamais.

Au même moment où Shinya rassemblait ses forces pour se lever et rejoindre le seul endroit où il se sentait encore bien, Karyu s'élançait à sa suite sans prendre le temps de répondre à un Kisaki qui n'y comprenait finalement plus rien. Il parcourut les rues, mais les carrefours qui s'offraient sans arrêt à lui lui donnaient trop de possibilités pour qu'il ne sache où aller. Résigner il reprit son souffle et remit ses idées en place. Réfléchissant calmement il ne voyait qu'un endroit où son ex-amant aurait pût être. Pas bien sûr de le trouver, il courut tout de même vers la côte qui lui semblait la plus proche. Coup de chance ou simple ironie du sort, Shinya était bien là, allonger dans le sable qui devait être froid à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Retirant ses chaussures et les prenant à la main il laissa ses pieds glisser sur les grains jusqu'au batteur. Arriver à sa hauteur il souffla légèrement sur son visage. A son grand étonnement Shinya ne cilla pas. Il n'ouvrit pas même un œil. En réalité le batteur priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas_ lui_. Mais combien de chance y avait-il pour que quelqu'un d'autre que_ lui _l'est trouvé ici ? Aucune. _Je suis vraiment stupide_. Et il l'était, du moins si on prenait les choses dans un certain sens. Il finit par ouvrir lentement ses paupières, découvrant sans surprise les trait fins de Karyu se dessiner sous son regard perdu.

-Ouf... Je t'ai trouvé...

Le guitariste passa sa main le long de la joue de Shinya qui s'assit soudainement par réchapper à ce contact. Ils se perdirent ensuite longuement dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, les mots n'étant pas suffisant. L'un était perdu entre le bonheur des retrouvailles et l'appréhension, aussi, tandis que l'autre n'attendait qu'une chose... _Pitié Karyu, part_... Ça aurait été trop beau pour que son souhait se réalise. Au bout de quelques minutes le brun brisa ce doux silence qui s'était imposer pour formuler une demande.

-Tu monte à mon hôtel... On serra plus tranquille.

Shinya ne voyait pas bien comment on pouvait être plus au calme qu'ici puisqu'ils étaient seul. Il observa avec intention le regard de son interlocuteur. Une lumière. Une lumière d'espoir étincelante - si étincelante – brillait au fond de ses orbes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'espoir qui voilait son regard. Shinya ressentit une violente douleur lui serré le cœur._ Il avait toujours espéré que ce jour arriverait_. Il avait toujours espéré que ce jour arriverait, il avait toujours voulut le revoir, il y avait crut au plus profond de son cœur... Cette proposition n'était qu'une requête remplis d'innocence. Karyu avait juste envie qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux dans une chambre, qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble, sûrement, et qui sait peut être souhaitait-il aussi que les choses n'aurait pas changés. Shinya déglutit difficilement avant de répondre à la positive. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait acceptée. C'était une erreur de plus, il le savait. Alors même que Karyu lui saisissait la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite, il le savait. Il le savait mais il laissait faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que quand il avait prononcé ce « oui » décisif une autre lumière était venu combler celle de l'espoir. Une jolie étoile de joie, de bonheur, mais aussi de soulagement comme si ce jour avait été attendu durant des années. Désespérément attendu.

Dans l'euphorie du moment Karyu n'avait même pas rechausser ses baskets. Le chemin jusqu'à son hôtel se passa dans un silence presque religieux. Cela dit un sourire enfantin étirait les lèvres du guitariste. Il était heureux, et Shinya incroyablement sensible à ce bonheur... mais pas pour le moins content, cela dit. La monté dans l'ascenseur fût sûrement ce qui parut passé au ralentit. C'était dû au faite qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où ils devraient parler. Karyu tournait dans sa tête mille et une phrase qu'il avait toujours voulut lui dire, alors que Shinya se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour éviter de revenir sur l'événement qui, quatre ans plus tôt, les avaient séparés. L'appareil les déposa au quatrième étage. _Quatre_. Comme le nombre d'années qu'ils avaient passés loin l'un de l'autre. Karyu mena la marche, glissa sa carte dans la fissure prévu à cet effet et invita Shinya à entrer. Alors que le batteur parcourait la petite pièce, Karyu avait disparut dans la salle de bain. De là, il lui proposa à boire. Shinya refusa. Le guitariste réapparut, et les deux musiciens se sondèrent du regard l'espace de quelques minutes. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Karyu avait beau être dans sa chambre, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait crut qu'en venant ici, peut être aurait-il plus de courage, et il arriverait à lui parler, mais toute les belles phrases qu'il avait fait miroités dans sa tête ne voulaient pas passer la barrière de ses lèvres. De son côté le batteur luttait pour garder ses yeux accrochés à ceux du guitariste. Il trouvait ça improbable, c'était le mot. Il ne croyait pas à avoir un jour à vivre ce moment. Il ne savait quoi faire, comment réagir. Son corps ne lui indiquait rien. Rien. Il se retrouvait totalement désarmé. Les cinq minutes qui passèrent ne leur servirent à rien. L'un autant que l'autre ne savait comment agir, et savait que rien de bon ne pourrait arriver, finalement. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Karyu laissa quelques larmes prendre le chemin de ses joues. A ce moment là, les vieux reflex de Shinya prirent le dessus sur lui, bien qu'il essayait de se contenir. Il ne put résister. Il s'avança, lentement d'abord, puis une fois que sa conscience l'eut laisser tranquille, d'un pas assurer vers le guitariste. Il essuya du revers de sa manche les perles salées, et lui sourit avec tendresse. Tel un automate il approcha son visage de celui du brun et déposa ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de Karyu. Un chaste baiser de retrouvailles, doux, sensible. Karyu ne réagit pas de suite, ne se rendant pas compte que c'était avec Shinya qu'il partageait de nouveau un baiser. Quand il eut reprit possession de ses membres endoloris par la peur, il prit le visage du batteur entre ses fines mains et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, pour goûter à ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manquées. Ce sage échange n'en resta pas là. Shinya y mit plus d'ardeur, poussant contre le mûr son vis-à-vis, passant sa langue sur les lèvres du guitariste pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, Karyu échangea les rôles, et se fut Shinya qui se retrouva coincé contre la paroi. Les mains du batteur vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Karyu alors que ce dernier soulevait déjà Shinya qui automatiquement enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur deux corps si étroitement collés, et leur baiser enflammer continuant, Shinya eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de se dire qu'il faisait une belle connerie, qu'au point où il en était il pouvait tout stopper, que s'il le voulait il n'avait qu'à repousser le guitariste et ils en resteraient là. Que s'il le voulait, il pouvait s'enfuir de cette chambre et ne parler à personne de ce qui c'était passé... Me le voulait-il, c'était bien ça le problème. Retrouver cette étreinte trop vite quitter, ces douces lèvres, ces baisers passionnés. Ressentir de nouveau le cœur de Karyu battre contre le sien, sa peau, son souffle... Il cédait. Il s'en était fallut de peut, certes, mais il cédait. Il ne pouvait se l'interdire, c'était trop dure de dire non alors que Karyu lui était déjà entièrement donné. Le baiser qui s'était interrompue quelques secondes reprit de plus belle, et Shinya fut porter jusqu'au lit où le guitariste l'allongea tout en faisant glisser son jogging sur ses hanches, jusqu'au pied... jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Maladroitement, il expulsa ses vêtements vers le pantalon du batteur, et alla aider ce dernier à retirer le reste de ses affaires. Pourquoi ne pas prendre son temps ? Pourquoi enlever si vite ces tissus ? Une étreinte peau contre peau, deux corps nue qui se frottent l'un à l'autre, c'était si bon qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps à rester habillés. Ils étaient donc déjà munit de leur tenu d'Adam. Karyu redécouvrait chaque parcelle de chair du torse du batteur alors que l'autre se courbait au moindre coup de langue explicite, au moindre caresse de ses mains expertes qui parcouraient son corps avec envie, désir, tendresse... amour, peut être. Loin d'être l'unique soumit à ses sensations, Shinya laissait lui aussi se perdre ses mains un peut partout, offrant à Karyu ce plaisir oublier de ses long doigts sur son corps. Ces interminables échanges entremêlés de soupir d'extase et de cris supplicateur furent écourtés par Shinya qui passa ses jambes autour des hanches du guitariste pour l'inviter plus qu'explicitement à venir ne faire qu'un avec lui. Leur virilité à chacun étant déjà au maximum, Karyu passa ses mains sur les cuisses du batteur pour encore plus délicatement les écartés, et rapprocha leur corps encore plus qu'il ne le pouvait déjà. Il ne le prépara pas, connaissant avec perfection ce corps qui lui avait été tant de fois offert, et pénétra Shinya le plus lentement possible. Le batteur se cambra quand son vis-à-vis entama de rapide vas et vient en lui. C'était tellement... bon. Cette flamme dans son bas ventre, ce goût d'euphorie que lui procurait les lèvres avide de désir de Karyu qui venaient sans cesse lui voler des baisers, son cœur s'enflammait, ces mêmes sensations qu'autrefois qu'il retrouvait lui faisait oublier tout... même Toshiya. Il ne pensait à rien à ce moment, à rien d'autre qu'à Karyu qui allait et venait en lui, lui procurant un plaisir inexplicable qu'il redécouvrait quatre ans plus tard. Les années n'avait rien changé à la dextérité que Karyu avait au lit... où était ce simplement parce que c'était lui... et que c'était Karyu... Que c'était eux deux, et que leur corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... Karyu ralentit la cadence, laissant à Shinya le temps d'apprécier les vas et viens qu'il faisait. Les deux musiciens sentaient que le septième ciel était proche. Le guitariste reprit donc le même rythme effréné et après quelques coup de rein expert, ils jouirent l'un après l'autre, criant leur plaisir sans aucune pudeur. Karyu s'effondra sur le corps du batteur, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant la douce odeur du blond. Shinya embrassa l'épaule salé de son vis-à-vis, et caressa ses fines mèches noires. Ils ne surent combien de temps passa, une heure peut être deux, durant laquelle ils restèrent ainsi à écouter la respiration de l'autre se calmer après leur ébats. Karyu tremblait légèrement mais à aucun moment il ne se plaignit d'avoir froid. Il ne voulait en aucun cas briser ce moment... Sentir Shinya contre lui lui avait bien trop manquer. Ils restèrent encore ainsi quelques cinq minutes avant que le batteur ne brise ce mélodieux silence.

-il faudrait peut être …

-Non... Pitié, Shin-chan... juste encore un peux …

Karyu resserra son étreinte sur le batteur qui se perdit bien vite dans ses pensé et oublia qu'il voulait s'en aller... puisqu'en fin de compte, il ne le voulait pas vraiment et puis... Toshiya pouvait bien attendre... Maintenant que tout était fait... Oui... Il pouvait bien attendre une nuit entière, ça n'y changerait plus rien, le mal était fait.

Shinya passa à son tour ses bras autour du cou de Karyu avant de lui glisser doucement à l'oreille.

-embrasse moi …

Il ne fallut pas lui dire une seconde fois, Karyu releva la tête et saisit celle de Shinya pour y déposer ses lèvres en un fiévreux baiser. Le batteur lui donna ensuite un coup de bassin, puis quand leur lèvres ne furent plus soudé, lui chuchota :

-fait moi l'amour …

Et leur corps repartirent dans une danse endiablée qui parut ne jamais prendre fin...


	6. Avec violence, les ténèbres brulantes

_.Chapitre 5._

_« Avec violence, les ténèbres brulantes se mêlent dans mon cœur, et croisent les faits inébranlables du lendemain. L'autre visage de la mort.»_

_[Dir en Grey - Hageshisa to...]_

Une lumière qui filtre à travers des rideaux et qui vient titiller la peau de deux jeunes hommes. Des yeux qui papillonnent, puis s'ouvrent. Deux esprits qui essayent de se souvenir, après avoir sommairement émergé. Une nuit, une seule et magnifique nuit. C'était cette image qui se dessinait peut à peut dans la tête de ces deux amants d'un soir.

Karyu fut le premier à être totalement éveillé. Il se leva à contre cœur et commanda deux petits déjeuner au service de l'hôtel. Une fois la nourriture arriver, il retourna se glisser sous la couette au côté d'un Shinya qui avait du mal à revenir du monde des rêves. Le batteur se frottait activement les yeux, et revint agréablement à la réalité en remarquant les délicieux pains aux chocolats qui gisaient sur le plateau repas. Sa nourriture préféré en matière de petit déjeuner. Karyu s'en rappelait... évidemment, il ne l'aurait pas oublier. Sans un mot il entama le repas avec appétit. Karyu respecta ce silence et fit de même. Quand les plateaux furent finit, le guitariste les laissa au service nourriture. Pendant ce temps, Shinya prit une douche et s'enroula dans un peignoir bien chaud avant d'aller s'assoir à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. De retour, Karyu chercha le batteur des yeux, et le rejoignit avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est beau, ne ?

Shinya acquiesça et tourna sa tête pour aller cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de Karyu. Les deux musiciens avaient du mal à engager la conversation. Ils trouvaient tout deux que la situation ne prêtait pas à ça mais savait qu'ils devraient bien en venir aux mots. Karyu espérait juste que le batteur n'aborderait pas des sujets difficile, du moins, qu'il le ménagerait. Il savait que Shinya n'était pas célibataire. Le visual-kei et rock japonais était une grande famille, entre les musiciens, tout se savait et il avait eu vent que Shinya coulaient des jours heureux avec le bassiste de son groupe, Toshiya. Il avait d'ailleurs était malheureux de l'apprendre, mais à cette époque il ne pensait plus le recroisé... plus jusqu'à ce que Hizumi lui apprenne que le groupe Dir en Grey participerait au même Event qu'eux. Donc, à cet instant il espérait que Shinya n'évoquerait pas le sujet « Toshiya »... C'était trop douloureux pour lui.

Le batteur s'écarta du brun et regroupa ses affaires pour se rhabiller. Karyu le regarda puis alla à son tour se laver. Sous la douche il espérait que Shinya ne partirait pas sans lui dire au revoir. Il entendit une porte claquer, et crut que le batteur l'avait laisser. Mais en revenant dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir que Shinya était de nouveau devant la fenêtre, et le regardait. Ce qu'il ne serrait sans doute jamais c'est que Shinya était véritablement partit … mais qu'il était revenu sur ses pat à peine avait-il été dans le couloir parce qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout des choses, finalement.

-Tu sais … que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que tout redevient comme avant, c'était juste …

-l'euphorie du moment … je n'en doute pas... une erreur aussi, peut être...

Shinya s'avança vers le guitariste, le regard triste et lui caressa la joue du revers de sa main.

-Ne crois pas ça, ce n'était pas une erreur

Ce n'en était pas une, il en avait eu pleinement envie, et pleinement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait su dès l'instant où leur baiser c'était enflammé qu'il trompait Toshiya, et à aucun moment il ne l'avait regretté.

Il prit Karyu dans ses bras.

-Je ne te considérerait jamais comme une erreur

Karyu savait que Shinya éludait là plusieurs mystères. Il assurait à Karyu que si quatre ans plus tôt il était partit, ce n'était pas par sa faute. Karyu se retint de pleurer, il ne voulait pas céder devant Shinya, surtout pas. Il ravala ses larmes et alors qu'il écartait le batteur de lui, il sût que ce beau moment allait bientôt finir. En effet, ça ne rata pas. Shinya se dirigea vers la sortit. Il ouvrit la porte et allait partir quand il s'arrêta sur le pas de celle ci.

-Une dernière chose …

Karyu replaça une mèche de Shinya derrière son oreille avant de répondre.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Shin-chan...

Il baissa la tête, gêné et la releva pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu peux me filer une de tes clopes ?

Karyu ouvrit de grand yeux, et ne réagit pas, ce qui fut croire à Shinya qu'il ne voulait pas.

-Onegai, Koi …

A ce surnom affectif qu'il lui avait mainte fois donner autrefois, Karyu sortit enfin de sa mince léthargie et fourra une main dans sa poche pour en sortir son paquet de cigarette et le tendre au batteur.

-Garde le... j'en ai d'autres

Shinya vola un dernier et chaste baiser au guitariste et s'enfuit, enfouissant précieusement au fond de sa poche le paquet de cigarette qu'il venait d'obtenir. Se reverraient-ils ? Karyu aurait-il le droit de le revoir … parce que oui, ça ne dépendait que de Shinya. Dans quel contexte se reverraient-ils si ça venait à se faire ? En ami ? En amant ? Ou encore en ennemie ? Chose que le guitariste ne pouvait concevoir. Karyu qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte se prit la tête entre les mains et se l'a secoua comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Manque de chance, ça ne marcha pas. A ce moment là, une petite tête brune à peine réveiller sortit de la chambre d'en face.

-Tu prend racine, Ka-chan ?

Le guitariste sursauta, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que le chanteur de son groupe.

-Oui, Hizu, tu viens m'arroser ?

-Encore une proposition ? Attention, cette fois ci 'se pourrait que je ne dise pas non !

Karyu rit et alla ébouriffer les cheveux du chanteur.

-Hey ! Me décoiffe pas !

-Tu n'es pas coiffer, Hizu !

-Môô Ka-chaaaaan !

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent tout deux leur chambre pour se préparer.

De son côté Shinya quittait l'hôtel en tournant dans sa tête mille et une solution, mais il n'en arriva qu'à une seule. Il devrait d'ailleurs la mettre directement en application. N'ayant rien sur lui pour rentrer en transport en commun, ou appeler à l'aide, il parcourut Tokyo à pied jusqu'à chez lui. Heureusement qu'il n'habitait pas ci loin que ça, déjà qu'il venait de marcher vingt bonne minutes. Il râla d'ailleurs contre lui même, se jurant de ne plus jamais partir sans même prendre son téléphone portable. Il avait horreur de ces engins électroniques, certes, mais il allait falloir qu'il s'y accommode s'il ne voulait pas qu'une autre chose de ce genre lui arrive. Finissant de s'auto-critiquer il monta à une vitesse impressionnante les marches de son immeuble – oubliant l'existence, au combien pratique, qu'est celle de l'ascenseur – et frappa à la porte de son propre appartement pour que Toshiya vienne lui ouvrir. Comme il si attendait l'attente fut longue. Il dû s'y reprendre une dizaine de fois avant que son petit ami ne daigne se lever de son lit pour venir lui ouvrir. C'est un bassiste tout endormit et à peine vêtu d'un boxer qui apparut devant lui. Toshiya laissa entrer le batteur sans lui poser aucune question et alla se recoucher derechef. Voyant que le brun était repartit dans un profond sommeil, Shinya reporta la discutions qu'ils devraient avoir pour plus tard dans la matinée. En attendant il prit le plus grand sac qu'il trouva et y fourra toute sorte d'affaire. Des vêtements en passant par les baguettes de batterie ou encore de vieux livres qu'il aimait lire souvent. Il n'omis rien. Il laissa tout de même majorité de chose, puisqu'il avait prit sa décision, oui, il devait partir... mais ce n'était pour le moment pas définitif. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir, de se poser, et surtout d'être franc et droit envers Toshiya. Il ne pouvait se permettre de continuer à vivre avec lui alors qu'il l'avait trompé, sachant que ce ne serrait pas facile à vivre pour le bassiste d'être en permanence avec celui qu'il aime sans pour autant pouvoir l'approcher. En effet, Shinya voulait prendre de la distance, l'espace d'un temps du moins, pour pouvoir remettre les choses au claires dans sa tête. Sa nuit avec Karyu n'avait pas été insignifiante et faisait remonter bien des souvenirs qu'il ne pensait pas devoir de nouveau affronter. Seulement là, ça s'imposait à lui et il se devait, pour leur bien à tout les deux, de s'éloigner. Toshiya se leva environ une heure plus tard. Ne trouvant pas Shinya dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'arrêta net quand il remarqua une grosse valise poser dans l'entrer. Son regard parcourut la pièce et il trouva le batteur assis sur le canapé, qui l'attendait. Shinya alla à la rencontre du bassiste et se planta devant lui, un air déterminer mais morne sur le visage.

-Shinya... Tu …

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et lui assena un coup au cœur.

-Je t'ai tromper.

Il ne voulait pas passer par quatre chemin mais être claire. Il ne lui dirait que l'essentiel pour que de son côté, Toshiya réfléchisse aussi, et ne lui donne pas de circonstance atténuante. Parce que oui, il en avait malgré tout. Son histoire, son passé, tout ces éléments aurait pût diriger Toshiya vers la voie de la compréhension, et Shinya voulait que si le bassiste décide de continuer leur relation ce soit par amour... non pour autre chose.

Le batteur prit son amant dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort qu'il le put.

-mais si je part c'est uniquement pour que tu décide si oui ou non, tu veux rester avec moi... Je reviendrais seulement si tu le désire.

Des sanglots vinrent secouer le bassiste qui essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre du coup de massue qu'il venait de recevoir. Shinya brisa leur étreinte et l'embrassa longuement sans que Toshiya ne réponde pour autant.

-Je t'aime, Totchi-chan, Je t'aime.

Et il prit sa valise et sortit sans se retourner. C'était dure, extrêmement dure. Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure à peine pour se rendre chez Kisaki. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur son palier qu'il se permit de se relâcher et d'enfin pleurer. Le bassiste ne demanda pas d'explications et le fit entrer puis lui prépara une bonne tasse de thé. Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveillèrent que Kisaki commença son interrogatoire. Il y a quatre ans il avait refuser de savoir pourquoi Shinya pleurait... Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui Shinya pleurait pour d'autres raison... Celles qui faisaient partit de son présent. Kisaki faisait partit de son présent. Il était son ami et confident.

_**Appartement de Die, la veille au soir ~**_

-Die, ouvre s'il te plait, ouvre !

Toshiya criait tout en tapant violemment contre la porte du guitariste. Ce vacarme ne dura que l'espace d'une minute puisque Die ne dormait déjà plus, mais était sous sa douche à ce moment là. C'est un Toshiya affolé et déphasé qui s'écroula dans ses bras en pleure. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que le guitariste demande ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

-Il m'a quitter ! Il m'a quitter !

Le bassiste ne cessait de répété ces quelques mots, et le roux comprit de suite de qui il voulait parler. Il le berça un moment dans ses bras avant de le mener jusqu'au salon où ils purent discuter... Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot. Les seuls chose que Toshiya arrivait à articuler n'était sans queue ni tête, et Die finit par lui conseiller de se calmer. Il l'invita à partager son lit, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre – le guitariste essayant comme il le pouvait de tarir les larmes de son ami.


	7. La lumière illuminetelle encore

_.Chapitre 6._

_« La lumière illumine-t-elle encore l'autre côté des larmes ? »_

_[D'espairsRay]_

Tokyo était déjà éveillé depuis longtemps et la vie battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures lorsque dans deux appartement de cette grande ville, deux personnes s'éveillaient l'une à la suite de l'autre sans même le savoir.

D'un côté s'était un jeune roux qui sortait tant bien que mal de son sommeil. Il fut d'abord surpris de constater qu'il était seul dans son lit, et soulagé quand Toshiya entra dans sa chambre, un plateau repas dans les mains. Die observa longuement la mine triste et fatiguée de son ami. Il n'avait pas encore eu d'explications sur ce qui avait bien pût se produire mais pour que le bassiste se mette dans des états pareil ça ne devait pas être rien. Quand Toshiya eu posé le plateau sur la table de chevet de son ami, Die l'attrapa par la manche pour le faire s'assoir sur son lit. La première réaction du plus jeune fut de détourner son regard, mais Die lui saisit le menton pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Ce sont des prunelles sévères mais à la fois rassurante dans lesquels tombèrent celles du bassiste. Die voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était vrai que les choses auraient dût être claire étant donner que Toshiya lui avait répété « qu'il l'avait quitter ». Le guitariste se doutait bien qu'il parlait là de Shinya mais ils les connaissaient assez bien tout les deux pour savoir que quelque chose d'autre devait se cacher derrière cela. Premièrement parce qu'il avait beau être très proche de Toshiya il l'était aussi beaucoup de Shinya et celui ci ne se cachait jamais d'être éperdument amoureux de leur bassiste. Deuxièmement, Toshiya avait tendance à parfois exagérer certaines choses, surtout si ça touchait à la personne qu'il aimait. Die accentua l'intensité de son regard et le bassiste ne tint pas longtemps avant d'à nouveau verser des larmes, puis, étouffé dans un sanglot il prononça :

-Shinya m'a largué...

Du jour au lendemain alors qu'hier matin encore il me demandait à nouveau conseils pour te faire une surprise ?

-Il m'a trompé !

Une nouvelle vague de larme ébranla le bassiste et Die le prit dans ses bras tout en lui massant amicalement le dos. Admettons, le batteur avait couché avec un autre... mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'aimait plus Toshiya ? Die avait lui même été parfois infidèle à ses amants, il pouvait donc se mettre à la place de Shinya... mais d'un côté ça lui faisait mal pour son ami. Il tenait énormément à Toshiya et savait qu'il ne supporterait sûrement pas d'être séparé de son petit-ami.

Il attendit que le bassiste calme ses pleure, et se décolla de lui pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer en détail comment s'était déroulé les choses. Toshiya rapporta alors mot pour mot au guitariste ce que son amant – ou ex-amant ? - lui avait dit la veuille au soir. Die parut réfléchir longuement, il entama même le plateau posé à ses côtés tout en perdant son regard sur le mûr d'en face. Il bût ensuite une gorgée de son thé et lâcha comme une bombe inattendu :

-Il ne t'a pas largué … Toshiya, tu as compris les choses de travers à cause du choque et je peux le comprendre, mais rien de ce qu'il ne t'as dit ne signifiait qu'il ne voulait plus de toi.

Le brun cligna quelques secondes des yeux, comme s'il jaugeait ce que Die venait de lui apprendre et reconsidéra les paroles de Shinya avant de se jeter dans les bras du guitariste.

-Die … Tu es sûr ?

Le roux passa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet et embrassa son crâne avant de le reculer pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

-Complètement. Shinya te laisse juste le choix de le garder ou non.

-Mais pourquoi est-il partit ?

-Tu connais notre batteur adoré ! Dès qu'il fait quelque chose de peux raisonnable il faut qu'il prenne de la distance pour réfléchir à ses actes.

Toshiya se tordait les doigts les uns avec les autres, il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre les affirmations de Die. Il y avait certes du vrai dans ce qu'il disait, mais si Shinya en était arrivé à le tromper cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui était pas entièrement consacré et qu'il s'était permit de s'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Le bassiste était quelqu'un de jaloux par nature, et savoir que son batteur avait pût partager le lit d'un autre ne l'enchantait pour rien au monde. Désormais passé sa crise, il pouvait voir les choses d'un autre œil. Il était certes vrai que Shinya ne l'avait pas clairement quitté, qu'il lui avait même promis qu'il lui reviendrait s'il le désirait... mais ça ce n'était plus vraiment le problème. Toshiya avait été trompé. Shinya l'avait oublié l'espace d'une nuit et ça lui faisait peur. S'il se remettait avec le batteur est ce que cela se reproduirait ? Leur relation serrait-elle encore toujours aussi solide après cet incident ? Parce qu'au fond la question n'était pas de savoir si Toshiya voulait retourner avec le batteur ni même s'il l'aimait encore... mais plutôt si, lui, Shinya, ressentait toujours de l'amour envers le bassiste ? Il est vrai qu'un moment d'égarement est vite arrivé mais dans la conception des choses de Toshiya, quand on aime, on ne trompe pas, et ça, c'était sa première règle de conduite en amour.

Le bassiste allait de nouveau demander à Die son avis – qu'il lui avait déjà donné il y a de ça cinq minutes – mais alors qu'il ouvrait à peine la bouche Die – qui avait deviné par avance ce qu'allait dire Toshiya – s'exclama :

-huuuuuuuum, exquis ton petit dej' Totchi ! Tu devrais plus souvent me remercier d'être là pour toi, comme ça, je pourrais encore plus en profiter !

Alors que Die achevait sa phrase en engloutissant une énorme bouché de croissant, le brun lui envoya un oreiller en pleine figure tout en l'insultant.

-baaaaaaaaaaaaaaka !

Et le guitariste finit étouffé par son petit déjeuner et une multitudes d'oreiller qui fondaient sur lui.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans le petit appartement de Kisaki, Shinya ouvrait lui aussi enfin les yeux, pour le plus grand bonheur de son hôte.

-Un peu plus et je te versais un saut d'eau sur la tête !

A la grande surprise de l'un comme de l'autre, la scène arracha un pâle sourire au batteur. Kisaki avait une mains posée sur sa hanche gauche, l'autre occupée par un saut, et de surcroit, il était habillé d'un tablier de cuisine à pois. Il faisait l'effet d'une mère sévère mais pas très crédible... Rien de mieux au réveil, pour sourire un peux.

-Tu vois, j'avais même déjà préparé le saut !

Shinya savait que le récipient devait être vide, et que le bassiste ne l'avait emmener que parce qu'il l'avait entendu se réveiller. C'était aussi ce côté de Kisaki que le roux aimait beaucoup. Il avait le don de réussir à le faire sourire, même dans ce genre de situation.

-Bon, maintenant lève-toi vite et viens m'aider !

Shinya pencha la tête, signe qu'il aurait bien aimer savoir en quoi le bassiste avait besoin d'aide.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de tes bonnes Spaghetti, alors tu vas m'en faire !

Le batteur hocha la tête. C'était vrai que du temps où il habitait chez Kisaki, ce dernier réclamait sans arrêt que Shinya lui prépare des pâtes à l'italienne, sois disant qu'il les faisaient bien mieux que quiconque ! Le batteur en doutait mais avait toujours cédé à son ami, et aujourd'hui encore il ne pouvait lui refuser. Il se leva donc, prit la direction de la cuisine et commença à faire à manger alors que le bassiste rangeait sans plus attendre le saut. Quand il revint, Shinya attendait appuyé contre le frigo, que l'eau daigne bouillir. Kisaki s'assit sur le meuble en face du batteur. Il attendit bien cinq à dix minutes que Shinya parle, mais mis à part surveiller l'eau et mettre les pâtes à cuire, il ne fit rien d'autre. Kisaki, lasse d'attendre, se décida à entamer la conversation.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu m'explique ?

Le batteur croisa rapidement le regard de son vis-à-vis avant de le détourner pour retourner à sa contemplation des pâtes, tournant une cuillère en bois dans la casserole.

-Je me fou que ça ne me concerne pas, Shinya, tu es toujours venu chez moi quand tu en avais besoin. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me dire ce que tu avais, j'attendais toujours que tu me le dise de toi même, mais si tu n'a toujours pas lâché le morceau, je suppose que c'est plus grave que d'habitude... Donc, je me réserve le droit d'exiger des explications.

Quelques minutes passèrent après son monologue. Shinya allait craquer, Kisaki le savait. Il lui laissait juste le temps de mettre ses idées en place pour que ses paroles soient cohérentes. Le batteur égoutta les Spaghetti, et les mis dans une poêle où il ajouta de la sauce bolognaise. Il choisit ce moment là pour exposer à Kisaki ce qui c'était passé la veille. A aucun moment le bassiste ne l'interrompit, pas même quand Shinya lui révéla quelques parties de son passé. Il se contentait d'hocher la tête, d'émettre des « hum », mais rien de plus. Le batteur achevait son récit quand une soudaine odeur embauma la pièce, et que Kisaki s'exclama :

-Shinyaaaaa, tu fais brûler mes pâtes !

Il les retira rapidement du feu et s'excusa tout en riant plus ou moins de sa maladresse. Mais alors que leur rires résonnaient et que Shinya versait la nourriture dans un plat pour qu'ils puissent enfin manger, une phrase sortit sans prévenir de la bouche de Kisaki :

-Tu devrais lui parler.

Le roux n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait, et il patienta tout en mettant la table que le bassiste approfondisse sa pensée.

-Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas si tu l'aime encore ou si tu veux continuer avec Toshiya mais dans tout les cas, il lui faut des explications. Rien que ça... C'est peut être la chose qui lui manque pour qu'il puisse continuer sans que tu n'obstrue sa vie. Il a sûrement besoin de comprendre.

Shinya se servit une bonne dose de pâte avant de les engloutir sans plus attendre. Une fois son assiette finit il en reprit à nouveau, mais pour cette fois tourner inlassablement ses baguettes dans la nourriture.

-Je sais ça... Je ne veux juste pas qu'il s'imagine qu'on peut repartir, comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis... J'ai évolué, lui aussi... On est plus les ados qu'on était quand je l'ai quitté.

Il lâcha brutalement ses couverts et se prit la tête entre les mains avant de continuer :

-… et avant tout, il faut que tout sois claire dans ma tête ! Je ne peux pas lui parler si je ne suis moi-même pas sûr de ce que je ressens !

Kisaki acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il faudrait avant tout que tu te pose les bonnes questions... Il revient dans ta vie comme ça, et tout se chamboule du jour au lendemain. Je t'ai connu plus raisonnable, c'est vrai... mais là n'est pas la question. Tu es partit sans même te soucier de lui... L'aimais-tu vraiment ?

A ces mots Shinya ne put retenir quelques larmes. Bien sûr, qu'il l'avait l'aimé ! Ça avait été tellement difficile pour lui, de se mettre dans la tête que plus jamais il n'aurait le droit à sa rassurante étreinte pour le consoler. Il avait agit sous le coup de la colère, du raz le bol, quand il était partit. Rien n'avait pût l'arrêter, même pas un message de Karyu mais cela dit... Cela dit les sentiments avaient été belle et bien là. Il s'était mainte fois retrouvé à la gare, son sac sur le dos, près a retourner dans sa ville natale pour revoir le guitariste. Mais il n'avait jamais cédé. Il était resté à Tokyo. Le manque avait été réel. La dépendance éternel... Du moins il l'avait pensé jusqu'à entrer dans La:Sadie's... Rencontrer Toshiya … Sympathiser avec lui ... S'éprendre de lui... S'éprendre au point de désirer vivre avec l'être aimé, partager sa vie, son quotidien. Alors oui, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Pourquoi s'était-il donc laissé autant aller dans les bras de Karyu alors qu'il était supposé aimer Toshiya plus que possible ? Peut-être à cause de ce sentiment d'inachevé. Comme si sa rupture avec Karyu n'en avait jamais été une, et c'était d'ailleurs le cas. Il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'ils ne formaient plus un couple, ni même qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Était-ce véridique ? C'était aussi là le problème...

Kisaki qui n'avait pas imaginé que Shinya puisse céder sous le poids de ses paroles, vint vite prendre son ami par les épaules, et lui frotter le dos pour le réconforter.

-Gomen, Shinya-chan... Je ne pensais pas à mal...

-J'irais lui parler... Merci Kisa...

Le bassiste lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux et vint se rassoir en face de lui pour déguster son plat de pâte favoris.

-En tout cas, tu n'as pas perdu la main !

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres... Finalement, c'était sûr : Kisaki avait toujours le mot pour lui remonter le moral.

_**Une semaine plus tard, Studio des Dir en Grey ~**_

Alors que Shinya s'apprêtait à partir, les autres membres du groupe avaient décidés de rester quelques temps encore pour travailler. Kaoru et Toshiya discutaient tranquillement sur des paroles que leur petit chanteur leur avait apporté dans la matinée alors que Die et Kyô ne travaillaient plus vraiment, préférant se lancer des piques l'un à l'autre. D'ailleurs, le guitariste critiquait gentiment le texte du blond qui se mit soudainement à bouder, annonçant dramatiquement que de toute manière, il était un incompris finit et que Die était bien trop simple d'esprit pour comprendre des paroles aussi profonde que les siennes. Pour se faire pardonner, le roux venait de déposer un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Shinya qui suivait la scène tout en finissant de remballer ses partitions, se dit qu'ils ne tarderaient plus à se mettre ensemble, ces deux là. Il se rappela aussi avec nostalgie la façon dont il c'était retrouvé avec Toshiya... De toute évidence, ça avait aussi dût se voir de cette manière, puisqu'ils avaient été souvent l'un avec l'autre à se taquiner pour un rien avant d'enfin s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient et de modifier leur moqueries en de doux mots. A ses souvenirs, le batteur laissa dériver son regard vers Toshiya. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait trompé, et ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole plus que de nécessaire. Les autres membres s'étaient d'abord inquiétés de ne pas les voir se parler, puis avaient décidés de laisser faire les choses sans trop s'en mêler. Shinya et Toshiya étaient assez adultes, et laissaient leurs problèmes de couple de côté lors du travail, ce qui était favorable pour l'ambiance général. De chaque côté ils désiraient se rapprocher, et avait du mal à supporter la présence de l'autre en restant stoïque. Cela dit, une semaine s'était écoulée et rien n'avait changé. Ils avaient tout les deux eu le temps de réfléchir mais même si Toshiya aurait voulu sauter dans les bras de son batteur et le reprendre, il s'en laissait encore.

Shinya finit de ranger tout ce dont il avait besoin et prit le chemin de la porte non sans annoncer son départ. Kaoru fut le seul à lui répondre, mais il ne s'en vexa pas. Die et Kyô étaient encore occupés à se chiquer le nez, et Toshiya avait désormais un casque sur les oreilles qui l'empêchait sûrement d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il quitta le local en omettant pas de passer par la pièce voisine pour saluer son manager ainsi que quelques techniciens et une fois dehors, il s'empressa de rejoindre sa voiture pour démarrer en trombe. Il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le studio des Mirage. En chemin il appela Kisaki pour le prévenir de sa venue. Une fois là bas il frappa timidement à la porte du local, et une voix qui lui était inconnue l'invita à entrer. Shinya s'inclina légèrement et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce pour constater que Kisaki n'était pas présent. Les quatre personnes présentent lui lancèrent un « Bonjour » général et par la suite, une personne aux cheveux noirs s'exclama le plus fort possible :

-Kisaki, ton protégé est arrivé !

Shinya se sentit gêné mais, pensant à autre chose, n'en tint pas compte. Kisaki arriva et ils sortirent, occasion pour le bassiste de faire une pause cigarette.

-Je lui ai donné rendez-vous...

-Là, aujourd'hui ?

Kisaki afficha une mine surprise, il ne pensait pas que Shinya se déciderait si vite. Hier, il avait encore l'air de ne pas être trop sûr de lui, et le bassiste l'avait trouvé anxieux. Cela dit c'était peut-être dût au faites qu'il savait déjà qu'il allait le revoir ?

-Oui... Je tient pas en place, j'ai peur de pas lui dire ce qu'il faut...

-Je sais pas ce que tu as décidé... mais évite de te retrouver une fois de plus dans son lit... même si tu retourne avec lui. Par respect pour Toshiya... Attends d'avoir rompu avant de...

-T'en fait pas Kisa... Je voulais juste te voir pour... Enfin...

-Tout se passera bien, Shinya-chan... J'ai confiance en toi !

Il lui servit un de ses plus beau sourire et le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner un peut plus de courage.


	8. Ce chemin qu'autrefois nous empruntions

_.Chapitre 7._

_« Ce chemin qu'autrefois nous empruntions tous les deux, Aujourd'hui n'est plus... [Dir en Grey – Ain't afraid to die] »_

Une fois après avoir laissé Kisaki à son groupe, Shinya reprit la route pour un tout autre endroit. Il angoissait plus que de droit et n'en pouvait plus de cette boule formée au creux de son estomac. Plus l'endroit fatidique s'approchait et plus il voulait faire demie-tour. Mais il ne serait pas lâche une seconde fois, il devait affronter son passé – du moins une partie – les yeux dans les yeux, et c'était le moment ou jamais !

_**Au même moment, Hôtel des D'espairsRay ~**_

Karyu tournait dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage. Hier, il avait reçu un appelle de Shinya. Il s'était d'abord demandé comment le batteur avait bien pût avoir son numéro, mais vu que tout le monde connait tout le monde, il s'était vite dit que ça n'avait pas dût être si difficile que ça. La deuxième chose qui lui était venue en tête, c'était « Pourquoi ? ». Il ne s'attendait pas à être si rapidement re-contacté, pensant même que Shinya ferrait vite une croix sur lui – aussi vite que la dernière fois. Cependant il appréhendait énormément ! Demain, il partait pour une autre ville, et n'aurait sûrement plus l'occasion de revoir Shinya avant un petit bout de temps. Cette invitation tombait à pique. Il avait sans hésiter annulé sa soirée « beuverie » avec Hizumi... Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs râlé parce que d'après lui, ils avaient sacrement besoin de se retrouver tout les deux ! C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas refait de soirée mais le travail avait primé sur le reste. Hizumi qui tenait beaucoup à son guitariste aurait bien voulu l'accaparer une soirée entière, et était tombé de haut quand Karyu lui avait annoncé, que finalement non, ils ne passeraient pas la nuit ensemble.

Finissant de faire les cents pas, le guitariste décida d'aller frapper à la porte d'en face. Le chanteur lui ouvrit, non sans ronchonner, et l'invita à entrer. Il alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit alors que Karyu restait debout à marcher à droite, à gauche.

-Ka-chaaan ! Tu me stresse !

Ressentant le peut d'amertume, mais surtout de jalousie dans la voix du chanteur, Karyu arrêta son marathon, et vint se glisser derrière Hizumi pour entourer sa taille de ses bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou et lui murmura :

-Demain, promis, je ne suis qu'à toi. La journée, comme la nuit.

-C'est vrai ?

Le chanteur ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le souffle chaud de Karyu contre son cou.

-Oui...

-Bonne chance pour ce soir.

-Merci Hizu-chan.

La guitariste défit son étreinte et s'en alla. Il jeta un vague regard à sa montre, c'était presque l'heure. Il se rendit ensuite dans le bar que Shinya lui avait indiqué, et s'assit à une table reculée en attendant que le batteur pointe le bout de son nez.

_**Sur le parking du bar ~**_

Shinya venait de se garer en trombe sur le parking du petit bar. Il était en retard, et avait horreur de ça. D'un autre côté il aurait préféré retourner en arrière, annuler ce rendez-vous et ne plus jamais avoir à affronter Karyu. Seulement voilà, c'était trop tard, il était arriver et venait même de passer le pas de la porte de l'établissement. Il scruta la pièce de ses yeux sombre et tomba dans celle chocolat de Karyu... _Dieu que ses yeux n'ont pas changés_... Il s'avança pour rejoindre la table où était le guitariste et s'assit en face de lui. Le brun ne le lâchait pas des yeux, déstabilisant Shinya qui en omit de le saluer. _Pitié, arrête de me fixer_... Cela dit il se rattrapa bien vite et les banalités d'usages furent échangées à vitesse grand V. Karyu était bien déterminé à mettre les choses au claire, à comprendre... peut-être même à tirer un trait sur toute cette triste histoire qui l'avait jusque là empêcher de refaire sa vie. Shinya n'avait pas était qu'un amant... Avant qu'ils ne tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre ils avaient passé plus de trois années à se chercher, à s'apprendre... puis ils s'étaient finalement rendu compte de leur sentiments et la relation qu'ils entretenaient dépassait le simple statu de « couple ». Ils étaient une seule et même personne à la fois, tout en étant totalement opposés. En chacun résidait une partie de l'autre... La disparition de Shinya avait été un déchirement pour le guitariste. Il s'était promit de ne plus tomber amoureux jusqu'à avoir mit un terme à cette maudite histoire. Shinya et lui ce n'était pas juste un premier amour... Ce n'était pas juste une amourette entre adolescent. C'était tout autre chose de bien plus solide qui n'aurait pas dût finir ainsi. Qui ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais vraiment finit.

Karyu proposa à Shinya de commander quelque chose à boire. Ils attendirent que les boissons soient servit pour commencer un semblant de discussion. Contrairement à ce que le batteur ce serrait imaginé, Karyu ne tourna pas autour du pot. Il avait pourtant eu cette habitude avant... de ménager ses interlocuteurs et d'en venir doucement au faite pour que ce soit plus simple... Il en avait décidé autrement aujourd'hui. Shinya malgré sa forte envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, soutint le regard du guitariste et le laissa s'exprimer.

-Notre rendez-vous... Il y a quatre ans, il me semble... Te souviens-tu d'où nous devions nous retrouver ?

_Tout mais pas ça... Karyu... ne me fait pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai perdu... _

La voix chevrotante, le batteur articula les mots que Karyu voulait entendre. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, comment aurait-il put oublier ?

-Sur les marches, devant l'aquarium Kaiyukan là...

-...là où tout avait commencé.

La voix de Karyu, elle, était assurée. Maintenant que leur retrouvailles avaient été faite, et qu'ils étaient dans un cadre où rien de compromettant ne pouvait se dérouler, Karyu arrivait parfaitement à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et à mener la discussion là où il avait toujours voulu en venir.

-Tu m'avais dit quatre heures, pour que l'ont puisse aller prendre un verre ensemble, comme le jour où on s'était mis en couple. J'étais assis sur cette même marche où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois... par accident. Un accident qui s'était révélé être plus voulu qu'autre chose même !

_Je courais et quand je t'ai vu assis, je me suis dit qu'il serrait temps que je t'avoue mes sentiments... Alors j'ai fais semblant de glissé en arrivant devant toi, et …_

-Figure-toi que je t'ai attendu. Jusqu'au lendemain exactement... J'ai appelé partout, tout le monde... mais ta mère m'a dit que tu étais partit la veille, et qu'elle ne t'avais pas revu depuis.

Il marqua une pose durant laquelle Shinya eu du mal à ravaler ses larmes. Il se doutait de la suite, même s'il ne l'avait pas vécu.

-Elle pensait que tu étais avec moi... c'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas inquiété... Elle voulait te laisser le temps de te calmer.

_Mais je ne suis jamais revenu …_

-Quand elle a sût que tu n'étais pas avec moi, elle a tout de suite appelée la police. Seulement il était trop tôt pour déclarer une disparition. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, ta mère... J'ai bien crut qu'elle allait étriper le policier chargé de prendre sa déposition.

Sa mère tenait donc un temps soit peut à lui ? Cela l'étonnait plus qu'autre chose. Il lui aura donc fallut qu'il disparaisse pour qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle avait un fils.

Karyu but quelques gorgées de sa boisson avant de ne reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

-Je te fait grâce de ce que ta mère et moi avons put ressentir quand, même après avoir été à ta recherche, les policiers ne t'ont jamais retrouvés. Ce n'est que quand tu es devenue célèbre que tes parents ont pût être apaisé... Au moins tu étais en bonne santé, et tu avais l'air d'être heureux.

Ce fut au tour de Shinya de boire tout en baissant la tête pour cacher sous ses cheveux l'expression de son visage.

-Je suis rentrer dans le monde de la musique moi aussi... Tes parents pensaient que je le faisait pour toi... Mais ils se trompaient. Ils ne savaient pas, eux, que tu étais déjà avec quelqu'un.

_Il le savait et il a pourtant couché avec moi... _

-Je n'ai jamais voulu reprendre volontairement contact avec toi... Parce que ça me faisait trop mal. Mais quand j'ai sut que tu participerait au même event que nous... Je me suis dit que, peut-être, le temps des explications étaient venues.

_Mais je t'ai sauté dessus... Oh, Toshiya, Karyu, je m'en excuse..._

-Ça ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme je l'imaginais... mais finalement on en est là. C'est toi même qui m'a appeler, et je ne vais pas te cacher que j'en suis surprit... Je pensais que tu allais encore t'enfuir.

-Plus jamais !

C'était sortit tout seul, il n'avait pût retenir ce cri. Karyu en fut d'autant plus étonné mais ne dit rien. Shinya était là, il avait pût lui dire ce qu'il voulait... C'était maintenant au batteur de parler.

-Maintenant... Je ne te demande qu'une chose... De m'expliquer...

Le batteur hésita longuement avant de répondre... Puis il planta ses orbes dans ceux de Karyu, déterminé à mettre tout sur le tapis pour ne plus jamais avoir à en parler.

-Si seulement je le savais moi-même.

Shinya vit les yeux de Karyu rouler dans leur orbites en signe d'exaspération... Il était donc à ce point énervé contre lui ? Pourtant il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'il soit ainsi la semaine dernière... après leur ébats.

_C'était normal, nous venions de faire l'amour... Il devait simplement être retourner... et maintenant il me balance tout à la gueule parce qu'il me déteste de l'avoir abandonné. _

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je me faisais agresser sans-cesse au lycée … que j'étais la cible des brimades... que je rentrais souvent tard chez moi à cause de bandes qui me coinçait dans la rue pour me tabasser... Tu avais beau tenter d'arranger les choses, où de faire peur à ses conard, ils revenaient toujours à la charge... J'ai finit par te le cacher, je ne voulais plus que tu fasse les frais de ça... De plus, quand je rentrais, ma mère pensait que je me battais volontairement... Elle était insupportable... mon père trop peut présent... Ce soir là je suis rentrer encore une fois bien amoché... Ma mère en a rajoutée une couche... et j'ai fais ma valise et je suis partie.

Karyu restait coi devant le récit du batteur. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Un raz-le-bol... Un trop plein... La goutte qui fait déborder le vase... Une impulsion, une simple impulsion... d'être... Une envie de passer à autre chose, de tout quitter parce que j'allais mal ce soir là. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, non... Parce que ce n'est pas à ça qu'on pense quand on veut tout foutre en l'air ! Je n'avais pas le courage de mourir ! J'avais ma passion qui me tenait debout, ce rêve de devenir batteur professionnel... Alors oui, je me suis barrer, sans rien dire à personne. J'ai laissé tomber confort et … amour... pour venir à Tokyo et tenter ma chance... Tout pourvu que je ne me fasse plus injurié, frappé... Tout mais plus ça ! Je suis désolé Karyu... Tellement désolé... Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai faillit craquer pour revenir te voir et passer ma vie avec toi ! Mais... C'était trop tard, j'avais déjà fais trop de mal, et je commençais à me faire connaître. Je suis vraiment désolé... Si tu savais... Désolé que la raison de notre rupture ne soit qu'une putain d'impulsion de ma part mais... c'est belle et bien la seule raison... Je... Désolé...

Karyu restait bouche ouverte devant ce long monologue qui lui avait parut ne jamais prendre fin. Shinya ne pleurait pas vraiment mais il se prit tout de même la tête entre ses main pour masquer la tristesse qui se lisait sur ses traits. Karyu posa une main sur celle du batteur. Il approcha sa tête du roux pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Je te pardonne Shin... bonne chance avec ton groupe... J'espère que quand on se re-croisera, on pourra s'entendre...

Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front du batteur, et quitta le bar, serein... enfin serein.

_Arigatô, Karyu... _

_On se retrouvera un jour, Shin... quand tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un beau souvenir..._


	9. Cette nuit là

_.Chapitre 8 ._

_«Cette nuit là, les cœurs et les idéaux se mêlent dans l'obscurité, au moins juste pour ce soir. [Dir en Grey]»_

_Une semaine plus tard~ Shinya_

Shinya attendait patiemment accoudé à un muret. Il observait les vagues se casser sur le sable doux tout en écoutant «Forever Love» des X-Japan, son mp3 aux oreilles. Il ferma quelques instants ses paupières pour apprécier la douce brise matinale puis jeta un cou d'oeil à sa montre, il était cinq heures du matin exactement, Toshiya n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune bassiste le rejoignit, s'asseyant sur le petit mûr bordant la mer. En remarquant sa présence, Shinya retira ses écouteurs et rangea son baladeurs dans sa poche. Il prit place aux côtés du brun et le salua. Il leur était à tout deux difficiles de rester aussi impassible, de ne pas s'enlacer ou s'embrasser mais les conditions étaient tels qu'ils savaient éperdument qu'il était tant de tout se dire plutôt que de se sauter dans les bras sans aucunes explications. Ils discutèrent un petit moment, prenant des nouvelles chacun l'un de l'autre, puis, le batteur se leva et se plaça face à Toshiya. Il s'inclina ensuite légèrement tout en annonçant :

-Je m'excuse sincèrement.

Il se remit ensuite droit, plongea ses orbes dans celles du bassiste et entama un court monologue.

-Ce que j'ai fais n'était pas du tout correcte... J'ai mes raisons, que je te dirais sans rechigner si tu accepte de continuer avec moi... Je t'aime toujours, Toshiya... Ça n'a absolument rien changé à mes sentiments. J'aimerais vraiment que...

Mais le bassiste le coupa dans son élan en lui saisissant le menton entre son pouce et son index. Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et le couva d'un regard tendre.

-même si je le voulais... je ne pourrais te quitter. Je t'aime trop et même si je n'oublies pas... je te pardonne.

Toshiya sauta du mûr et attira le plus jeune contre lui pour un baiser passionné. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué. La douceur de ses lèvres, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, les lui caressant doucement... C'était si bon, de le sentir à nouveau contre lui. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre... Toshiya n'était pas stupide, en général, il ne donnait qu'une seule chance à ses partenaires... Mais c'était Shinya, et Shinya n'était pas juste «un partenaire», c'était quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre.

Leur échange finit, le batteur saisit la main de son amant et ils marchèrent longuement sur la plage. Désormais, Shinya pouvait ouvrir son coeur à son petit ami. Lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Ca ne l'excuserais sûrement jamais complètement, mais peut-être qu'ainsi, Toshiya serait plus certain des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Peut-être que sa confiance reviendrait plus vite... Peut-être même que tout cela consoliderait leur relation, qui sait les frontières que peut avoir l'amour ?

_Une semaine plus tard~ Karyu_

Pour finir d'enregistrer leur album, les D'espairsRay était partit pour une petite ville de campagne retiré du Japon. Depuis maintenant une semaine qu'il était là, leur seul jour de pose venait d'être annoncé. Karyu en profita alors pour aller visiter un temple non loin de là en compagnie d'Hizumi. Cela faisait une semaine aussi qu'il avait enfin pu discuter avec Shinya. Leur histoire était désormais finit et bien finit. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de revenir là dessus. Il pouvait maintenant passer à autre chose, reléguer cette relation au rang de souvenir. Hizumi frôlait sans cesse son bras du sien alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Karyu avait déjà remarqué depuis bien longtemps l'attention toute particulière que lui portait le chanteur. Ses autres collègues et amis, Zero et Tsukasa, le lui avait d'ailleurs aussi fait remarquer. Il n'était pas dupe, il s'en était rendue compte bien avant tout le monde. Mais un blocage avait persisté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se prêta alors au «jeu» de son presque petit-ami et finit par casser cette barrière que lui même avait érigé en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Surpris, Hizumi releva la tête vers lui, les yeux grand ouvert d'incompréhension. Le guitariste lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et les stoppa. Il garda leur mains liées et approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis tout en caressant de son autre main sa joue. Puis il finit par cueillir chastement les lèvres du chanteur. Le baiser se fit tendre, doux et amoureux. Hizumi glissa alors sa langue sur les lèvres du Karyu qui les entrouvrit ensuite pour lui laisser le passage. De chaste le baiser se fit alors plus passionné. Hizumi délia leur main pour les passer autour du cou du guitariste, et coller un peut plus leur deux corps. Quelques agréables secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne décident de séparer leur bouches. Hizumi sourit timidement à Karyu, ses joues se faisaient rosées tout comme ses lèvres gardant encore la trace de leur échange. A cet instant précis, Karyu le trouva magnifique. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé si oui ou non, il était attiré par son collègue... Juste qu'il n'avait toujours vu que son caractère. Finalement, peut-être bien qu'il nourrissait déjà des sentiments envers lui. Il encercla la taille du chanteur de ses bras, l'embrassa rapidement une seconde fois et laissa Hizumi se cacher dans son cou pour lui murmurer les mots que depuis toujours il gardait secret, mais que Karyu avait devinés sans peine.

-Je t'aime...

Par peur qu'Hizumi croit que ce n'était pas réciproque, alors qu'il n'était tout simplement pas encore près à lui dire, il resserra son étreinte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et captura une fois de plus ses lèvres pour y faire passer le maximum de sentiments. Bien entendu, le chanteur ne lui en voulut pas, et ils repartirent main dans la main en direction du temple. Le temps était beau, le soleil perçait à travers les nuages... un jour nouveau débutait, prenant la place du passé, un futur plutôt joyeux se greffait dans leur vie. Le couple s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de l'édifice. Le soleil à peine lever traversait les arbres de derrière pour éclairer chaudement le haut du bâtiment. Cette scène magnifique leur étaient réservée à eux deux. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite et allèrent prier l'un à côté de l'autre, leur souhaits étant les mêmes.

Devenir un groupe reconnue, et s'aimer à jamais, sans plus aucun détour.

_Studio des Dir en Grey~_

L'ambiance était de nouveau bonne au sein des Dir en Grey. Chacun s'amusait tout en travaillant. Les autres membres étaient heureux que leur amis soit enfin réconciliés. Il n'y avait que Die qui avait eu vent de l'histoire, mais les autres n'avaient pas posés de questions. Alors que la pause avait été annoncé depuis déjà un quart d'heure, Shinya se décida -sous ordres de Kaoru – à aller chercher Die et Kyô qui étaient montés sur le toit mais toujours pas revenue. Lentement il monta les marches, et une fois arrivé en haut, entrouvrit légèrement la porte, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Et ça ne rata pas. Il observa quelques instants la scène s'offrant à lui : Kyô de son petit mètres soixante était sur la pointe des pieds, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Die qui lui avaient ses mains posés sur le fessiers de l'autre, et ils étaient tout deux lancés dans un baiser plutôt fiévreux. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du batteur, qui murmura pour lui même :

-ils sont enfin ensemble ces deux là

A la façon dont ils s'embrassaient, Shinya devina que ça ne devait pas être la première fois.

-alors comme ça, ils nous l'ont caché...

N'étant pas de nature voyeur, Shinya ferma la porte en décidant de leur laisser ce petit moment d'intimité, et retourna au studio. Il s'assit alors sur les genoux de Toshiya qui était lui même assit sur le canapé. Kaoru remarqua que les deux autres n'étaient toujours pas là.

-Shinya, tu nous les as pas ramenés ?

Le sourire niait que le batteur affichait mis la puce à l'oreille au leader.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ces deux là sont des bons cachotiers ! Mais je suis content peur eux...

Le guitariste ouvrit de grand yeux... Kyô et Die... ensemble ? Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, et avait du mal à y croire mais lorsque le deuxième couple revint, se lançant des regards à la dérobés, il en eut la confirmation.

Les musiciens laissèrent la journée passer, observant le comportement du nouveau couple avec amusement. Étant de tempérament plutôt démonstratif c'était assez drôle de voir comment ils essayaient d'être discrets. Finalement, juste avant de partir, Toshiya eut pitié d'eux et lança :

-Die, Kyô... c'est quand que vous nous apprenez que vous êtes ensemble ?

Les deux amants se regardèrent, surpris, et les autres se mirent à rire tous en cœur, amusés de la situation.

-comment vous êtes au courant ?

-L'intuition Kyô ! L'intuition !

Les rires perdurèrent encore et ceux des deux autres vinrent se mêler au reste du groupe. Ils reprirent le travail qu'ils avaient laissés quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand vingt-heure sonna, les musiciens se décidèrent à rentrer chez eux. Kyô et Die furent les premier à partir, ils avaient l'air plutôt presser...puis Toshiya et Shinya prirent eux aussi le chemin du retour laissant Kaoru seul plancher sur ses dernières compositions.

De chaque côté de la ville, deux couples rentraient, le sourire aux lèvres, mains dans la mains, l'amour leur saignant le cœur. Les premier décidèrent d'aller chez le petit blond pour passer la soirée ensemble, sûrement partager le même lit, la même passion, alors que les autres rentraient enfin dans leur appartement commun et allait se préparer un bon repas pour dîner. Quand à leur éternelle leader, il plia bagage une heure après eux. Dans sa voiture, il jeta un œil à sa montre pour constater l'heure et se dit qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour changer de destination. Il bifurqua alors sur la droite et conduisit encore six bonne minutes avant de se garer devant un grand immeuble chic. Tout respirait le luxe dans le bâtiment : du sol parfaitement lustré à l'ascenseur dernier cris où chaque mûr était un miroir, même les plantes semblaient trop belles pour exister. Cela dit, Kaoru n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre d'endroit, lui préférait les petit appartement cosy où l'on s'y sent chez sois. Pourtant depuis maintenant plusieurs mois il avait apprit à apprécier cet endroit... pas pour le lieu en lui même mais plutôt pour la personne qu'il allait y voir. L'ascenseur se stoppa au dernier étage, et le guitariste en descendit et marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir à gauche. Il frappa à la porte numéro sept cent soixante sept et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

-Kaooooooooooo !

C'était un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans à peine qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras. De taille moyenne, aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un vert très clair. Le garçon était d'origine américaine mais avait vécu au Japon depuis ses cinq ans. Issus d'un milieu très aisé ses parents, retourné en Amérique, lui avait permit de rester au Japon en lui offrant un sublime appartement.

Il tira Kaoru par la main et l'emmena dans son salon où il le fit s'assoir et alla chercher de quoi boire. Une fois revenue, il déposa les deux verres sur la table basse et prit place en face du guitariste. Si aujourd'hui il ne se montrait pas aussi expansif qu'à son habitude, c'est parce qu'il devait parler sérieusement à Kaoru. Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs l'air sérieux du garçon et bu une gorgé de sa boisson avant de s'exprimer :

-un problème Jayce ?

Le plus jeune se frotta vivement les mains et soupira avant de se lancer.

-C'est que... j'aurais aimer... qu'on se voit plus souvent, enfin, vraiment souvent, tu vois...

Kaoru ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Jayce. Il ne comprenait pas le but de cette conversation. Ils se voyaient pourtant tellement souvent, qu'il trouvait étrange de faire une tel requête. Cela dit, il réfléchit encore quelques secondes, et une illumination lui apparut soudainement.

-Tu voudrais qu'on habite ensemble ?

Le jeune homme se cacha dans ses mains et se mit tout à coup à rougir alors qu'il secouait sa tête de haut en bas pour affirmer que c'était bien ça l'idée, à la base. Kaoru étira ses lèvres en un énorme sourire et alla s'agenouiller devant Jayce puis lui releva la tête. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Je vais sérieusement y réfléchir.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, bien au contraire, mais s'installer ensemble ce n'était pas si simple. Déjà parce qu'il y avait bon nombre de chose à voir comme : où ? Quelles conditions ? Etc... mais aussi parce que leur rencontre n'avait pas été anodine. Kaoru avait toujours était un hétéro pure et dure et avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse être attiré par un homme. De plus, Jayce était un fan de son groupe, à la base... Ils s'étaient rencontré à un after où Jayce avait eu la chance de participer. Les autres membres n'avaient pas fait attention à lui, mais Kaoru était tomber sous le charme... Ils s'étaient revue, et ça avait finit par marcher entre eux. Jayce ne parlait jamais du groupe à Kaoru, il ne lui faisait même pas par de son avis sur tel ou tel composition et ne demandait jamais à rencontrer les autres membres, avoir un autographe ou où en était leur prochain album... Il se comportait tout bonnement comme s'il ne connaissait pas Dir en Grey, et c'était ce qui avait fait que Kaoru s'était accroché... Parce qu'il était tendre, adorable, patient, et que malgré qu'il se montre très expansif, il savait où était ses limites.

Jayce lui sortit un mince sourire.

-C'est vrai ? Tu peux dire non tu sais.

-Non. Je vais vraiment me pencher là dessus. En sois, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Et il l'embrassa une seconde fois avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et de l'attirer contre lui pour une douce étreinte.

Chaque membre de Dir en Grey était heureux à sa façon... avec la personne qu'il lui fallait. Des épreuves se présenterons à eux chaque jours, ne leur restait qu'à les surmonter, qu'à se battre pour leur bonheur... qu'à vivre, simplement.


	10. Une dernière cigarette

_.Épilogue ._

_«Une dernière cigarette»_

Toshiya était désormais partie depuis une heure faire les magasins en compagnie de Daisuke. Dans leur appartement, un petit sapin de noël trônait au côté de la table basse. Shinya triait la montagne de manteaux pendus dans l'entrée. L'hiver venait d'arriver alors il prenait l'initiative de ranger ses vestes de mi-saison. Certaines étant sales, il se dirigea vers sa machine à laver, fouillant les poches pour en sortir d'éventuels objets restant. C'est de cette manière qu'il redécouvrit le paquet de cigarette que Karyu lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt. Il le jaugea d'un regard nostalgique et le mit de côté le temps de mettre la machine en route.

Shinya enfila alors un gros manteau et s'installa sur le balcon, accoudé contre la barrière. Il sortit une cigarette du paquet et la porta à ses lèvres. Prenant un briquet de Toshiya traînant sur la petite table du dehors, il alluma le tabac et en avala une grande bouffée. L'odeur faisait remonter une myriade de souvenirs en lui, mais le goût lui était toujours autant infect que toutes autres cigarettes. Il n'eut cela dit pas le temps de tirer une seconde taffe puisque la sonnette retentit. Il jeta alors son mégot par-dessus le balcon et laissa le paquet de cigarette sur la petite table.

Le batteur se demandait bien qui cela pouvait-il être, ce n'était en aucun cas Toshiya puisqu'il avait ses clefs… Qui venait-il donc lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ?

Shinya retira alors son manteau qu'il pendit à un cintre dans l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte sans regarder au préalable par le judas. De ce faite, il resta bouche bée devant la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Aucun mots ne purent sortirent. Face à lui, une femme d'âge mure aux traits étrangement semblable au sien tremblait… pas de froid, pas de peur… mais d'une tout autre et bien plus grandes émotions. Des larmes naquirent finalement dans les yeux de la femme, qu'elle ne tenta même pas de dissimuler. Quand à Shinya, sa froideur de toujours l'empêchait de montrer quelconque sentiment, mais il était tout autant perturbé que la femme. Il n'eut le courage d'articuler quelques mots que lorsqu'il eut pleinement réalisé que s'était bien elle.

-entre donc…

Les mots n'eurent plus de mal à sortir, mais on sentait comme une hésitation dans sa voix. Il invita la femme à venir dans le salon, et l'installa sur son canapé pour ensuite lui proposer à boire. Il se retira alors dans la cuisine l'espace de quelques minutes pour préparer du thé et revint, posant le plateau sur la table basse pour ensuite tendre à la femme une tasse fumante.

-merci Shin-chan

Le cœur de Shinya rata un battement à l'entente de son réel prénom, mêlé à l'intonation et au ton qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'employer il y avait bien longtemps… Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer son prénom de cette façon, avec autant de tendresse. Il s'assit finalement en face d'elle, le cœur battant. Il attendait qu'elle prenne de nouveau la parole mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être motivée pour. Le batteur se dévoua alors, avec toujours autant d'hésitation.

-Tu… Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

La femme sembla gênée de cette question mais plutôt apte à répondre. Elle but une gorgée de son thé vert et entama d'un ton tout aussi doux que précédemment.

-Ton ami est venu me voir il y a peut… Il m'a donné ton adresse…

Shinya se doutait bien de l'identité de celui dont elle parlait. Ca ne pouvait être que lui de toute manière, personne d'autre de sa vie actuelle ne connaissait l'endroit où elle logeait.

-Et tu es venu…

-Oui, Shin, je suis venu…

Ils avaient sûrement énormément de chose à se dire, les mots viendraient au fils du temps, mais ce simple échange était déjà emplit de tant de promesse. Shinya se voyait retourner des années en arrière, à la période où sa vie était quasiment parfaite. Ne manquait qu'une personne pour parfaire le décors, mais qu'elle soit là était déjà une bonne chose. S'il avait pût mieux s'exprimer il aurait sûrement pleuré et l'aurait prise dans ses bras, mais puisqu'il n'y était jamais arrivé, il se contenta de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. La femme y répondit instantanément, scellant ce pacte de retrouvaille…

C'est ce moment là que choisit Toshiya pour rentrer. Shinya entendit les clefs tourner dans la serrure et il reprit la parole, tout en se levant pour accueillir son amant.

-ma-maman… Je vais te présenter l'homme qui partage ma vie.

Toshiya entra alors dans la pièce, et embrassa Shinya avant de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il s'excusa alors gentiment de ne pas l'avoir vu et tout en souriant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire il lui tendit la main pour se présenter à elle.

Des sourires se mêlèrent, des rires aussi… et pleins de mots sans réelles importances qui leur ouvraient à chacun de nouveaux horizons.

Shinya avait désormais la possibilité de renouer avec ses parents, d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Il pouvait vivre pleinement son amour sans se soucier du passé.

Alors qu'à l'intérieur la chaleur de leur mots réchauffait à eu même la pièce, dehors, la neige commençait à recouvrir un paquet de cigarette elle atténuait peut à peut l'importance de ce souvenir… l'empêchant de pouvoir à nouveau troubler la vie du batteur.


End file.
